Heart of Glass
by mockingjay0916
Summary: Set in New Moon. After Edward leaves, Bella discovers what was left under her floorboard. She sets off to find him but soon realizes that finding him won't be all that hard compared to everything else she will have to face and is just the beginning. BxE
1. Vivid Memories

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I am afraid to go to sleep. If I closed my eyes, I would have the same nightmare of emptiness, which I had every night. I still wonder what would have happened if I didn't turn my back on the cliff when I wanted to jump. Would I be in the same place as I am now or would I be in a better, happier place? But right now, anything seemed better and happier than this. Jacob and his pack were outside right now trying to protect me from Victoria. What would have happened if I hadn't gone to the ballroom? Maybe the tracker would still be following us. Maybe I'd be dead. But both of those options sound better than what I've done in the past few months. Maybe if I hadn't agreed to go to the baseball game all those months ago, Edward would still be with me, and Victoria wouldn't be hunting me. Just the mere thought of Edward still being with me burns the hole in my chest even bigger, if that's even possible.

I had never noticed before, but now that I think about it, Charlie has a really loud snore. But that might just be me sobbing. Nighttime was the only time that I could really let myself let go. I could think more clearly without everyone around me feeling sympathy.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when I heard a small noise from my window. It's either Victoria finally getting her revenge or it's Jake who has come to give me an update. It doesn't matter who it is. If it's Victoria, I would be somehow grateful. She could kill me and relieve me of this pain. If it was Jake, I could at least get reassurance that I hadn't lost _everything_ when I broke down.

I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes waiting for the blackness and nightmares take me over again. I heard the knock again, this time, a little quieter and more impatient. Maybe Victoria would get more pleasure in killing me in my sleep.

This nightmare was a bit different from my other ones. I felt really cold this time. I was walking beside Jake. We walked deeper and deeper into the woods, until I realized where we were. I had been here before, just few agonizing moths ago. I looked to Jacob beside me, he smiled, and I returned it as much as I could manage. I continued to walk forward. The forest didn't seem to change. As much as I walked, it seemed to be on a continuous loop in distance. I started walking toward the house, but the house just seemed to get farther away. I took a quick glance to my side, but Jacob wasn't there. I looked back at the house and started running towards it. As much as I ran, the house just kept getting further away and I started screaming.

"Bella." I heard a soft, velvety voice whisper in concern. This has got to be the worst nightmare I've had. His voice just seemed too real. "Bella, wake up." I heard the voice say again. I screamed even more. Why couldn't I just wake up from this nightmare?

"Bella, Bella!" I heard my dad call to me as he shook me up. My eyes opened and I saw the concerned look on his face. I could tell why. I had never screamed so much from my nightmares.

"I'm fine. Just had another nightmare. Good night," I reassured my dad. He gave me one more concerned look and I could tell that he didn't buy what I had just told him, I don't think I believed it either. I closed my eyes and waited for another nightmare to shake me awake once again.

I felt the same rush of coldness reach me as I re-entered my nightmare. I wasn't in the same place as before, it was a more dense part of the forest. Some place that seems familiar but I can't put my finger on. Something about this place makes me want to curl up on the hard, cold ground and cry about what I have lost.

I did a full 360o turn looking for Jacob. He wasn't anywhere I looked. That instantly made me feel even worse. I looked to a break in the trees in which I can see rays of sunlight. I started to walk towards the sunlight. The sunlight didn't seem to be getting any further away so I decided that this was a good sign. I continue my walk towards the light and when I got close enough, I could hardly make out a more than perfect human figure. I walked even closer and saw the amazing face of my angel. I started to run towards him. To just feel his arms wrap around me would exceed anything that I had ever hoped of feeling again. I guess that after all these months of bad dreams, a good dream was long over due.

I pushed myself even faster. I couldn't hold back. But the more I ran, the farther away he got. I couldn't stop though, knowing that my only reason for staying alive was right there. I kept pushing myself forward until I was completely engulfed my darkness. I screamed.

"Bella, please wake up," a velvety voice pleaded in my ear. This nightmare is even worse than the first one. This seems so real. The soft, smoothness of his voice. The way light puffs of air would blow down on my neck when he used to whisper in my ear. Why did I have to live through all this torment?

"Bella, please," I heard it plead again. "Bella, I'm begging you. Wake up," the voice begged. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out the most terrifying scream that even I was startled.

I sat bolt upright, trying to catch my breath. The door to my room opened and Charlie cam rushing in, gun in hand. I think I would have laughed at that if I wasn't recovering from the worst nightmare I had ever had.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, panting. I don't know what Charlie expected to find in my room that would drawn him to bring in the gun.

"Yeah, another bad dream. Sorry," I apologized.

"Bella, this isn't normal. I know that _He_ was your first love in all, but even I'm not so naive to know that it takes this long to recover from a bad breakup. Don't girls normally just sit on their couch for a week, watching soap operas and drowning themselves in ice cream?" Charlie asked as he was just starting to calm down.

"I guess. If you'd like, I can go downstairs now, find myself a bucket of ice cream and sulk," I suggested.

"Maybe you should consider going to your mom's again. I'm _not _saying that I want you to get out, I'm just saying that you staying here, where _He_ was, isn't helping you."

"Night dad," I told him, not wanting to discuss this issue any further. As I laid my head down once again, I felt the tears stream from my face. Maybe I _should_ go to Renée for just a little while.

I didn't want to go back to my nightmares. Maybe if I just stayed awake a tiny bit longer… But I couldn't do it, my heavy eyelids won the fight and I was pulled under once again. I was just floating in darkness, nothing else. I thought I was actually going to be able to get some rest in tonight. I felt calming to have nothing around me, making me scream my self awake and scare Charlie even more.

It was then that I realized that my dream couldn't be a good thing. Not once in almost five months have I had been relaxed while I slept. I shot upright and felt a major head rush. I was heavily panting.

"Are you alright?" I heard a velvety voice say. So _this_ is my nightmare. After the last two, I felt no use to fight this one and just let it happen.

I turned around and saw Edward lying on my bed, just beside where I was just lying moments ago. His perfectly smooth face. His amazing bronze hair. His golden eyes. Why did my nightmares has to be so vivid?

If this is all a dream after all, I might as well enjoy it. I crawled over to him on my bed so that I was facing him and I put my lips right onto his.

I could tell that he was shocked at first but then he put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer. Another reason why I know this is a dream; Edward would have _never_ been so careless with me. This would have put his self control to the ultimate test.

I decided to enjoy the moment even more my putting all I had into the kiss. Edward seemed to sense this and did the same.

"I love you," Edward whispered when I took a breath. I pulled myself off of him immediately and got up from the bed. I was still facing him and he was confused.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. "Go away," I demanded. I don't know how much more of this I could take. Once he told me he love me, it was too much. I knew that my dream was getting way out of hand and I had to end it before I woke up screaming.

"Bella," He pleaded.

"Go away!" I said again. "I can't do this."

"Please."

"Just, go," I said. My eyes still closed, I rose my arm and pointed in the direction of the window.

"If it was something I did," Edward started. He didn't finish as I felt tears streaming down my face. I could tell that he knew I wasn't joking.

I didn't want Edward to leave, but I knew that if I got to caught up in something that wasn't real, I would just find emptiness again. My dreams were getting more and more vivid.

And at that, the blackness swallowed me once again.


	2. Under the Floorboard

**Hey, thanks for reading my first Fan Fiction! Really appreciate it and I'm trying to make the story sound interesting. You might have noticed that in my first chapter, I have a problem with verb tense. I always seem to sound like I'm in present tense and then in past tense. I'm working on that. This chapter is going to be in past tense (as much as I can try to make it). **

**And credit to**_ sarragirl__**,**_** I read you story, Black Moon, and was inspired. If you read that story, I'll know how I was inspired.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

I woke up lying on top of my covers. What happened the night before felt so real. But I knew that if it were real, it wouldn't have been so easy to order Edward away or for Edward to kiss me without wanting to kill me. But last night, I had felt like there was never a hole. It was as if Edward had never left.

Why do my memories have to be so vivid?

I shook the thoughts from my mind and got out of bed. I trudged my way to the bathroom and took a hot shower, letting the hot water soak through me, washing away my nightmares. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I pulled on a light blue polo shirt and a simple pair of jeans. It was time to face another agonizing day.

After I had a simple bowl of cereal, I headed out and drove to the school taking as much time as I could. At the speed I was driving, I was sure that people could have walked faster than I was going. I finally pulled into an empty parking spot in the school parking lot. I sat in my truck for a minute trying to pull on the mask I usually wore at school. After the first to months of sulking around, I had finally realized that I had pushed it too far and when I was at school, I put on a brave face and tried to act as normal as I could. By doing this, I had regained my friendship with Angela, but Jessica was still very unsure about giving me her trust again, but I could tell that she was trying. Lauren on the other hand, I had never really been friends with her, so I didn't exactly lose her trust.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my truck. The cold air got to me and seeped through my jacket and chilled me to the bone.

"Morning," I head Angela greet me with her usual enthusiasm. She reminded me of Alice sometimes, but no one can come even remotely close to Alice's enthusiasm and eagerness.

"Morning," I said greeted her back. I swung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk toward the school.

"Do you think that we're going to have to do the beep test today in gym?" Jessica asked as she joined Angela and me. The dreaded beep test **(also known as the pacer test)**, could it get any worse than this?

"I think so. We were supposed to do it yesterday," Angela said.

We reached the main building and we all went our separate ways to our lockers and then proceeded to first period. I groaned at the thought that I had English first. Well, I actually groaned at all my subjects.

I entered the classroom and sat down at the back beside Mike. He started to sit with me again when I forcefully pulled myself out of public depression.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Mike said back. I could tell that Mike still had a crush on me. I gave him a smile.

"Thank God it's spring break next week," I said, relived.

"Please take out you books and continue to write your report." I groaned.

Lunch was the same as always. We sat at the table nearest the door. Like always, I looked back at the Cullen's old table. It's not like I expected to see them sitting there like when I first saw them, but it was habit.

"Where do you think Cullen is now?" Mike asked. This caught me off guard. They _never_ brought up the Cullen's with me around.

"I don't know. Probably off somewhere cheating on more girls," Jessica said. I saw Angela nudging her to stop.

"Maybe," I said not really paying attention.

"If _he_ ever comes back, I will burn him alive," Ben said angrily. I could help but laugh at the irony there.

"Well, you can burn him after I'm done ripping him apart, piece by piece," Mike added. And again, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lauren asked, bored.

"Nothing. Just a funny thought," I answered.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. Gym class was pure torture. Did worse on the beep test than I had ever before. As I trudged through the rain to my truck. I drove back home trying to see through the heavy rainfall. I quickly ran to the house and shook my hair out a bit to get some of the rain out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my key to unlock the door. It was almost pitch black inside the house so I fumbled along the wall trying to find the switch. When I finally located it, I flipped the lights on and I saw someone standing right in front of me.

Jacob.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"So you're saying that I can't visit you anymore?"

"No, you're always more than welcome here." I walked over to the couch and put down my bag. "But I'm sure you have a reason you came all the way here from La Push."

"Well, just wanted to check up on you. Haven't seen you in a while. Ever since I stopped you from jumping off the cliff, you haven't come to see me as often," Jacob pointed out.

"It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with the cliff diving," I assured him.

"If it does, I'm more than happy to take you cliff diving right now." I looked out the window and knew that it wouldn't happen seeing as it was storming outside. Jacob must have noticed me looking outside. "Well, not _exactly_ this moment, but you get what I mean," he said.

"Sure. I'll think about it. But I think that I'm just going to lay off the extreme sports for now."

"Sure, sure. I guess I'll put the bikes away for a while then."

"That might be a good idea. But if you want to ride, don't let me hold you back."

"I guess I should be off. Sam wants me to run the perimeter again tonight."

I hugged Jacob before he could leave. "Stay safe, Jake," I whispered.

He hugged me back sincerely and went out the door. I went to the window just in time to see Jacob running into the woods and out of sight.

The rest of the week pasted by like it always did. Slow and painful - mostly. I went through the same routine everyday. Put on a brave face for Charlie and school, then when I got home and went to bed, I would have the same nightmares and cry myself out.

I was in my room on Friday night. _Thank God spring break is finally here_, I kept thinking. I went over to my closet and searched inside for _Wuthering Heights_. But just as my hand went to grab the book, I saw my neglected _Rubik's Cube_. I had forgotten all about my cube. When I was little, I had never been able to solve it, so I got really frustrated and never bothered with it again. I picked it up, leaned against the wall beside my closet door and started my attempt to solve it.

After ten minutes, I was ten miles past annoyed. Everything I did failed. I might have as well written my own fail manual. Out of frustration, I threw the cube directly to the floor with all the force I could manage. I heard something cracking and knew that wasn't a good sign. I looked over to the floor and saw that with all the force that I used to throw the cube on the ground, some of the pieces came off and were scattered around it. But I also noticed that it had broken a floorboard.

I was about to leave it alone and broken – just like Edward did with my heart. But something shiny from under the floorboard caught my eye. It was reflecting the light from my desk lamp. I sat down beside it and reached down and grabbed what ever it was that was under there.

I pulled it out and was shocked to find a CD incased in a clear jewel case. I could feel tears starting to stream down my face. The last time I saw this CD was the same day that I last saw Edward. I moved aside the broken pieces of the floorboard, my hand shaking uncontrollably. I found a little white envelope. I opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures that I had thought Edward took from me. The tears just came down as I flipped through the pictures. I looked back at the new hole in my floor and picked up a small purple box. I already knew what I contained. It was the two plane tickets to Florida that Esme and Carlisle got me on my birthday. I didn't expect to find anything else under the floorboard. Just as I was about to get up, something small, blue and velvet caught my eye. **(this is where **_Sarragirl's_** idea comes in. Full credit to her! Love you **_Sarragirl!_** Keep writing)**

It was a ring case.

more sobs than I thought was possible came flooding to me as I reached down and pulled it out. I shakily opened the case to find the most beautiful ring held inside. The face of the ring was a long oval which was set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The bad on which it was held, was gold. I gasped because of the beauty of it.

Folded up and taped to the bottom of the ring case was a note, written in his magnificent hand writing.

_Bella,_

_My heart has always belonged you and for this ring to go to anyone else wouldn't feel right. I truly hope you can forgive me one day. But until that day, Bella, I love you and forever will._

_Yours forever, Edward_

**Thanks to anyone who read this! It must be annoying to have to sit through my terrible verb tense issues. I'm working on that. But please check out **_Sarragirl_'_'s _**story called **_Black Moon_**, to read the story where the ring under the floorboard came from. But the next chapter is going to be all me.**

**And the reason i used the Rubik's Cube to break the floorboard was because i have all of them from the 2x2 to the 5x5 and i was writing that part of the story while looking at my collection. So it's not completely out of the blue, or green, or red, or orange, or yellow or white. It's not out of all the colors of the cube...**


	3. A Last Goodbye

**Hey, thanks so much for the people who favorite and alerted this story! It means the world to me seeing as this is my first fan fiction! The more favorites and reviews I get the faster I will update! Although I have been updating quite a lot lately (I don't have a life ****…)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. I own absolutely noting other than my laptop (then again, the school owns my laptop, at least until graduation)**

**And once again, I'm sorry about my verb tenses! I know they can get annoying and confusing!**

Some tears made there way onto the small piece of paper. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid to have believed him in the forest. I just took in everything he had said without a second thought or a doubt. After all the times that he had told me he loves me, I just let him go. But now I knew the truth. I knew I had to get to him one way or another. He wouldn't want me to go searching for him, but that was what I _needed _to do.

I pulled the broken piece of wood on top of the hole in the floor, covering it up as much as possible. I dragged myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep once again.

That night wasn't the same as other nights. Other nights, even though I was sleeping, I had never felt very rested because of the nightmares. But that night, I could feel myself relax for the first time in almost five months since he left me. My dream was different from the others. It _wasn't_ a nightmare. It wasn't exactly the best dream ever.

I was in the same spot in the forest where Edward had left me. But instead of me being hurt by Edward's words, they didn't seem to affect me as much as they had the first time. And it seemed like I wasn't experiencing everything first hand, it was as if I were looking down on what was happening.

I watched as I called out for Edward and stumbled around trying to find him. I saw it when Sam found me and carried me back. I saw what I had looked like through October, then November, December and January. I saw what happened when I finally 'woke up' in February. When I first started to find comfort in Jacob. When I first got on the motorcycle and heard Edward's warning. When I decided to be brave when around my friends and Charlie. I could see the relief in Charlie's eyes when I finally did this. I also saw the day I was about to jump off the cliff. I had been so close to launching myself over the edge, but Jacob reached me just in time and pulled me back.

To see all the little things that I wasn't really paying attention to at the time. Watching all the things that I let slip by me when I was in my zombie like state. Realizing what I had put everyone around me through. Any longer and I'm everyone would have kicked me out of Forks.

I woke up slowly the next morning. I had forgotten what it's like to wake up without screaming. I just lay in bed for a little while thinking about what I had just seen. I looked over the edge of my bed, expecting to see the floorboard intact. But instead, I saw the floorboard covering only a fraction of the hole, broken beyond repair. The broken _Rubik's Cube_, the pictures lying on the ground, the CD, the small purple box and finally, my eyes landed on the ring. The case was still open and it was lying on the ground.

I reached over and picked up the ring. My fingers gently stroked the diamonds. I couldn't help marveling at the beauty of it. And I remembered that I had to do.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I dressed in a simple t-shirt and black yoga pants. I made my way down the stairs and joined Charlie at the table. He was reading the paper while nibbling around the burned areas on a piece of toast. Only Charlie can screw up while making toast.

"Good morning, dad," I greeted him.

"Morning, Bells." I went to grab a pop tart and popped it into the toaster.

"So, I was thinking of going to spend the spring break with mom," I said nervously. I didn't know why but I was holding my breath while I was waiting for his response.

Charlie looked up at me for a split second and then looked back at his paper. "That's… great?" he said like he was unsure.

"You don't think it's a good idea? I though you were the one, just last week to suggest that I go," I said back.

"Yeah, it'll be good for you. When are you leaving?" Charlie asked me, eyes still glued to the paper.

"Ummm…. as soon as possible," I suggested.

"Great, I'll call the airport and get you a ticket."

"Ummm, I can do that," I offered. I walked over to Charlie and gave him a quick kiss on the check to show my appreciation.

I went up to my room to start packing. I really hated lying to Charlie. I didn't like telling him lies. I was really surprised that he even bought it. In fact, I didn't even know where I was going. I just had to find Edward. But at that point, I didn't care where I was going as long as I was going to be with Edward soon enough. But I also knew that before I left, I should pay a quick visit to Jacob first.

I went to lay down on my bed. _Where would Edward be?_, I asked myself. Maybe if I just found one of the Cullen's, they could help me find Edward – well, at least if it wasn't Rosalie I found.

I was thinking back to all the possible places that they could have gone. Trying to locate vampires who didn't want to be found was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Not impossible, but it would take a lot of effort.

I thought about going to Italy. They might have went to live with the Volturi for a little while. But I eventually ruled that one out. They would have gone a very rainy and overcast area. I went to my computer and tried typing it in Google. There were results in India but I decided to start off smaller first. I booked a plane ticket to St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador in Canada, thinking that it would be a good place to start. If worse comes to worse, I could always trade in my two tickets to Florida for other plane tickets.

The flight was at 11 that day so it gave me just over twelve hours. I finished packing and went downstairs to tell Charlie. I then went out to my truck and set off to La Push.

**Edward's POV (last week)**

How could I have been so stupid as to think I could have survived without Bella. I wasn't thinking and I was completely idiotic. I sat impatiently in first-class, waiting for the plane to reach Seattle. It was twilight as we passed over the Oregon boarder. _Just a bit further_, I told myself. I had no idea how I was going to beg Bella to take me back. But what if she had moved on like I intended her to? Would I just leave peacefully or would I not give up? What about her scent? Being away from it for so long, I might not be able to control myself.

"Please return to your seats and prepare for landing," the flight attendant said over the movie.

It took all my will power not to just jump from the plane. But if I did so, the Volturi might kill me before I get to see my Angel, Bella.

I closed my eyes and waited as we started to descend. As we did, I could hear the little kids in the back giggling every time we dropped altitude. I zoned everyone out. The thoughts of the young woman sitting beside me were the most annoying. _What would happen if I slip him my number? No, that would be stupid, he probably has a girlfriend. But then again, a guy that good looking can't just settle down for too long_, she thought. It was very hard to tune her out as she was shouting the thoughts right at me.

When the doors of the plane opened, I bolted while everyone was still stretching and gathering their belongings. By the time I got out of the airport, it was already nightfall and it by the time I run to Forks, Bella will be asleep.

I ran as fast as I could, not being able to hold myself away from Bella. The forest felt welcoming to me. It felt amazing to be back. On my way to Bella's house, I crossed the scent of a deer and realized just how thirsty I was. I decided it would be best if I drank something first so Bella wouldn't be in _so_ much danger. But she would still be in loads of danger.

I dried up the deer in record time and continued my way to Bella.

When I reached her house, I climbed the tree outside her room and peered into her room. Just to be able to see her again felt incredible. I scaled the side of her house and tapped lightly on her window. I knew that she wasn't asleep yet. I could hear her heart rate accelerate a little once I knocked on her window. She turned over away from me. I tapped on her window again hoping that she would just let me in.

I waited for a minute outside her window then decided to go in. I quietly opened her window and her magnificent scent hit me like a tidal wave. I tried to ignore it as much I could. I went over to her bed and saw that she was asleep. I laid down beside her and put an arm around her. I hoped that she wouldn't get too cold. I just looked at her smooth and peaceful face. I had waited so long to see it again.

Bella then started thrashing around and I couldn't understand why. That was when she started screaming. I was so afraid it was because she woke up and was so appalled by me. I looked down and saw that she still had her eyes closed.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, attempting to calm her down. She started to scream even louder. Was this because of me? "Bella, wake up," I pleaded.

I then heard Charlie wake up. I quickly ran and hid in her closet.

"Bella, Bella!" Charlie called for her. He put his right and on her shoulder and shook her up. _Not again. When will this ever stop?,_ Charlie thought. _This had been going on for a while?_, I asked myself.

Bella woke up and stopped screaming. "I'm fine. Just had another nightmare. Good night," she said a big groggily. I didn't believe what she said. She just laid her head back down and fell asleep almost instantly.

_It's all _His_ fault_, Charlie thought. _If he hadn't have left her, thing wouldn't be happening_. I was the cause for her nightmares? What kind of a monster was I?

I went back to Bella and once again wrapped my arms around her. I was playing with her hair until she started to thrash again and the screaming came soon after.

"Bella, please wake up," I begged. I couldn't stand her like this. "Bella, please. Bella, I'm begging you. Wake up." She let out the most terrible scream. I couldn't stand to have her like this. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and make the nightmares go away. But I went back to the closet.

Charlie came in with an empty gun in hand. What use would that have been? "Are you okay?" Charlie asked in a defensive position.

"Yeah, another bad dream. Sorry," Bella apologized.

"Bella, this isn't normal. I know that _He_ was you first love in all, but even I'm not so naïve to know that it takes this long to recover from a bad breakup." Charlie pointed out. What had I done to her? "Don't girl normally just sit on their couch for a week, watching soap operas and drowning themselves in ice cream?" Charlie asked. I chuckled too low for them to hear.

"I guess. If you'd like, I can go downstairs now, find myself a bucket of ice cream and sulk."

Charlie immediately opposed to this in his mind. "Maybe you should consider going to your mom's again. I'm _not_ saying that I want you to get out, I'm just saying that you staying here, where _He _was, isn't helping you," Charlie suggested with lots of concern in his voice.

"Night dad," Bella said, completely ignoring his suggestion. Once Charlie left, I went right back to Bella's side. I looked at her face and I could see a few stray tear falling down her checks.

It was completely without a notice that Bella sat shot up. She was panting.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Bella turned around to face me. She seemed to be contemplating something in her mind. And completely taking me off guard, she comes towards me and presses her warm lips onto my rock hard lips. I was in shock, but I instantly couldn't restrain myself any longer and reached up to cup her face in my hands. Being more careless than I would have ever allowed before, I pulled her onto me. This was a moment that I wish could have lasted forever. Feeling her warmth pressing onto me, to hear her heart racing and to smell her amazing scent.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips. It felt so good to be able to say those words again and mean it.

Once I said that, she jumped back and got off the bed. She was glaring at me. I was so very confused on what was going on.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Go away!" she demanded. I couldn't make sense of her words.

"Bella," I pleaded.

"Go away! I can't do this." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Please." I reached out to her, wanted, more than anything, for her to take my hand.

"Just, go," she said firmly. Her eyes were still closed and she raised her arm, pointing to the window.

"If it was something I did," I began. I stopped once I saw the tears streaming down her face. _What have I done to her?_

Bella just about collapsed. I don't know exactly why. I think it was because she was so tired but something else tells me that wasn't true. I lucky caught her before she hit the ground. I laid her back in her bed and pulled the covers over her once again.

Just looking at her face pained me. Her demands were clear. She wanted me to leave. And I would respect her wishes.

I went over to her desk, got a small piece of paper and found a pen. I wrote a small note, I don't know exactly why I did it. The chances of her actually reading it were so very slim. I pulled the ring case out of my pocket and put the note on the case. I found the loose floorboard in which I hid all her other things. I placed the ring under all of the other things.

I went back to the window. Stole one last glance at my Angel. Took a deep, unnecessary breath and opened her window. I slowly went out. Just before I closed the window for the last time, I whispered, "I love you," and was off.

**Thanks for reading. The more reviews, alerts and favorites I get, the faster I update! Promise.**


	4. Searching

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer created the wonderful world of Twilight!**

**And thanks so much for sticking to me even through all of my verb tense issues! Sometimes it seems like I'm writing in the present tense, then I suddenly switches to past tense. I know that it get SOOO annoying. I'm sorry!**

"Can I ask you a huge favor please?" I asked my dad. We were in the car, driving to the airport. When I asked this, I was fiddling my hands in my lap.

"S-sure," Charlie stuttered.

"While I'm gone, can you please, please promise me that you won't call me? I'll be sure to call you everyday to let you know that I'm all right. But please, I'm begging you, please don't call me or call Renée," I begged. I didn't want to risk having Charlie call Renée and her telling him that I was never with her.

"May I ask why?" Charlie asked. I froze in shock.

"Ummm… you know, I just want some time alone, to think about… things. And if you call, it would just ruin my time there. Please, let me relax," I begged.

"Fine," Charlie gave in unwillingly. "I promise I won't call you or Renée. _But, _if I don't hear from you in more than forty-eight hours, I'm calling!" Charlie warned. I guess I could live with that. As long as I don't forget to call him, I'll be fine.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I just gazed out my window as I watched everything pass by. The last time I had been in Charlie's cruiser on this very road, I was headed the other way to the house. That was almost just over one year ago. The time seemed to have passed very quickly while I was with Edward, but I gained that time back once he left. But I knew that I wouldn't be away from him much longer.

When we reached he airport, Charlie got my suitcase out of the trunk and I swung my small backpack over my shoulder. I gave Charlie a good, long hug and he kissed me on my forehead.

"Take care of yourself, Bella."

"I will as long as you don't call," I warned. "If I get a call from you, I might just go scooping out a cliff to jump off," I joked. Charlie chuckled a bit. He was completely unaware of my attempt to jump off the cliff.

I put my hand firmly on the suitcase handle and started to walk toward the airport doors. I took one last glance over my shoulder at Charlie; I shot him a final smile and continued my way inside the terminal.

I checked in, went through security and went to wait for the plane at the gate. I checked the plane status and it told me that I was delayed an hour due to technical issues. Seeing as I had gotten to the airport early as I was, I had lots of time to kill. I went to the bookstore but nothing caught my eye. I wandered my way back to my gate and sat down. I decided to take a short cat-nap.

I was woken up by a voice over the speakers. "Will passengers on flight 2980 to St. John's, please proceed to gate number five. We are now boarding," a woman's voice announced.

I grabbed my things and went to the line that was forming in front of the desk. I had my ticket at hand and was ready.

That was when I heard a little boy, from where I was previously napping, asking his mom a question. "Mommy, why was that lady talking about Edward?" he asked in a small and squeaky voice.

"She was just sleep taking," his mom replied. Talking in my sleep at home was one thing, but talking in my sleep about Edward in an airport was a completely different thing. How embarrassing?

I handed my ticket over to the flight attendant. She scanned it and took off a stub. "Enjoy your flight," she said, a bit too happily.

I made my way through the tunnel and onto the flight. I put my suitcase in the overhead compartment and stowed my backpack under the seat. I sat back and let out a sigh of relief. I had dug into my college fund and got some money for this trip. I didn't know how long it would take to find _Him_, and how many flights it would take to find the correct location, but I was driven by love and determination. If only I had Alice's phone number, this would have been so much easier.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the ring, which I had found under my floorboard. Damn it! I forgot to tell Charlie about the broken floorboard. I quickly scurried in my bag for my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey dad."

"Bells, when I said to call, I didn't mean two hour after I dropped you off!"

"I just boarded the plane and I remembered that I forgot to tell you something," I started. "A floorboard in my room broke. I… fell on it and it just broke," I lied. I really sucked at lying so I was praying that he bought it.

Charlie sighed, "This just enforced my wish that you take care of yourself." I let out the breath that I hadn't even realized that I was holding in. "Don't worry about it, I'll get it fixed by the time you get back. Love you, Bells."

"You too, Dad." And I hung up. I turned off my phone and put it back in my bag. "That was close," I whispered to myself.

I reached into my lap and opened up the ring case and just stared at the beautiful ring. I had to admit that I was old fashioned, but I don't think that I would have wanted it any other way.

"Why, that's a beauty," I woman said. I closed the box and looked to my right. There sat a young woman that I hadn't even noticed had sat down.

"Ummm… thanks," I said back.

"Is it from someone special?"

"More special that you think," I said with a deep breath.

"You still are very young, don't get too serious too fast," she warned me.

"Due to technical problems, the entertainment aboard this flight is down," a flight attendant announced. Just my luck. I get a plane that doesn't have entertainment.

After the safety presentation, we went down the runway and took off. All the lights were out so I reached up to push the overhead light. It didn't come on.

"It's not going to work. Apparently the lights back here are connected to the entertainment system. Bummer," the woman beside me said. He eyes were staring straight ahead to the back of the seat in front of her. Well, now I can't even read. Only had another six hours ahead of me. Fabulous.

I closed my eyes and waited for the nightmares to come to me. But they never came. Instead, I was just relaxed, as much as you can get on a plane, and had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up far too early on into the flight for comfort. I couldn't seem to get back to sleep so I just pulled out my old Walkman CD player from when I was little and listened to the CD Edward had given me on my birthday.

I was more than grateful when the plane finally landed. I had fallen asleep while listening to the CD and because of how old my CD player was, the battery died on me.

I trudged off the plane and into the airport. I looked out and took in the view of St. John's. I had defiantly chosen the right place to start looking for vampires. It wasn't exactly raining outside, but it was very foggy and humid. But that is to be expected in a maritime climate region I guess. **(my geography teacher would be proud! We're just learning about this stuff now)**. I went checked the time and it was just around ten in the morning there, seeing as they were a few hours ahead.

I went into the bathroom, changed and brushed my teeth. I then called Charlie and told him that I was in Florida and basking in the sun. It just didn't feel right to lie to Charlie, but I knew I had to if I wanted to find Edward.

I had to decide where I was headed first. _If I were a Cullen, where would I be?_, I asked over and over again in my head. I finally decided that they would probably be at school so that they could stay in the area longer. I hailed a cab and asked him to take me to the nearest high school. I knew that it would take forever to find them, but it was all I had to work with.

He took me to a high school about a half hour away from the airport. Luckily, the Canadian spring break was at a different time than in the States.

I paid the driver and got out. I went right to the administration office. I didn't know how to ask her about this. '_Can you please direct me to the nearest vampire coven?' _, I could already see where that conversation would be headed.

"Hi," I greeted the woman behind the desk. When she rose her head, she instantly reminded me of Ms. Cope. "I was thinking of transferring here in mid-semester so I was wondering if there has been any other late enrolments?"

"No, there hasn't been any this year, sorry dear."

"Thanks."

I walked back out of the school. I walked a bit further down the road and hailed another cab. The process continued exactly the same for the next two hours to no avail.

It was lunchtime when I reached the eighth high school. Instead of going to administration, I decided to go to the cafeteria and see if I could find them. I looked around the lunchroom and saw some curious people eyeing me. I was headed back out the cafeteria doors to go to the next school when I walked right into a hard and cold figure.

My heart raced and was so hopeful. But when I looked up, I saw, to my dismay, that it wasn't anyone special. He was large and muscular, not nearly as close as Emmett though, and had a strange dark purplish- maroon eye color. Why anyone would get that color of contacts was beyond me. I apologized and moved out of his way. I watched as he, and two other people moved gracefully over to a table in the back corner of the lunchroom. They all were pale and had the weird eye color.

It wasn't until I was outside that it dawned on me. They were pale, hard as a rock, cold as ice and they had a strange eye color. Although it didn't make sense to me at first, my thought from before came back to me. _'Color contacts'_, they were wearing contacts to try and hide their red eyes! The strange purple color must have been a result of a half dissolved blue contact mixed with their red eyes.

I pushed through the door quickly and walked straight up to their table and sat down. All of them looked at me in awe.

"Nice day today isn't it?" I asked them, trying to sound innocent.

"Ummm…" the big one I ran into started, "are you new here?"

"No, I'm not a student here," I clarified.

"Then what are you doing-" the tall brunette asked.

"Doesn't matter," I snapped. "Let me take a wild guess, your eyes are blue in the morning, then a purple-maroon in the afternoon and then by the time school ends, they are red, are they not?"

They all just looked at me, wide eyed.

"And I'm also assuming that you only come to school on days like these." I gestured to the outside overcast, fog and humidity. "And I'm also going to say that you keep to yourself and you two," I looked at the big and muscular one and the tall brunette, "are mates."

The short blond guy stared at me. He kind of reminded me of Jace Wayland from the _Mortal Instruments _by _Cassandra Clare _**(best book series of life, next to Hunger Games! Check them both out if you have time)**. "How do you know so much about us?" he whispered.

"Because, I'm trying to find a coven of you. The Cullen's. Have you heard of them?" I asked hopefully. It was clear that the name didn't ring a bell. "Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice…. Edward?" I listed them. Still nothing from them. "Drinks animal blood?" I added. This seemed to trigger something.

"We only know one other coven that does that. The Denali clan up in Alaska," the brunette said innocently.

The Denali coven! How could I have forgotten about them? I could go up to Denali and ask them to help me find the Cullen's.

"Hello?" the big one asked, waving his hand in front of my blank face.

"You know them?" I asked awestruck.

"Yeah, visited them a little while ago."

"Would you happen to have their address?" I asked.

"Sure." And the brunette grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote it down on a napkin.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much of a help you are," I gushed. I couldn't thank them enough. I ran over and gave each of the two boys a kiss on the check and the girl a hug. I thanked them once again and ran out the lunchroom. I went to claim my suitcase from where I hid it in a bush and got in a cab and went right back to the airport.

I pulled out the a plane tickets to Florida from Esme and Carlile and traded it in at the airport for a ticket to Denali. I flight six and a half hours but passes a lot quicker with the entertainment system working and the thought of being much closer to finding Edward that I had ever hoped to be.

All through the plane ride, I was watching movies on the little screen in front of me. I got through _Horton Hears A Who, Night at the Museum 2, _two episodes of _Big Bang Theory _**(best show of life)**, and one episode of _Being Erica _**(a Canadian show that I adore)**.

When the plane landed, I stretched and retrieved my bags. I proceeded towards the cab stand and took a cab to the address written on the napkin. It was already really late and seeing as I didn't sleep on the plane, well, I actually slept a bit through _Horton Hears A Who_, but I was so tired. Maybe if I was really nice and explained everything to them, they would let me stay one night.

The cab pulled up to a large house surrounded by a forest just like the Cullen's house was. I paid him and as he drove off, I took a deep breath and made my way up to the front door.

I didn't even knock when the door opened and someone cold and hard crushed me into them. I found it very hard to breath with so much force pressed onto me.

"Bella! You're here!" A voice I had never expected to hear again cried.

The embrace finally ended and I saw someone I was so grateful to see standing right in front of me. I couldn't hold myself back and threw myself right back into her.

"I misses you so much, Alice!"

**Hoped you liked this chapter! It's pretty late so I should post this quickly and turn in. Thanks for reading. Hope my verb consistency didn't get **_**too**_** annoying. And yes, Alice is back! Yeah! Please review, I love hearing your thoughts!**

**~Mockingjay0916~**


	5. A Day In Denali

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, all is said at that**

**And once again, thanks for enduring through my verb tense consistency issues! Love it that you don't take it that badly.**

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked me as she escorted, well, carried, me inside.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. I'm so tired," I yawned. **(ha ha, I just yawned there when I typed that word)**

"You can sleep in my room," Alice offered.

She took my bags and walked with me, at my speed, up the stairs and to a room on the far left side of the hallway. I dug in my suitcase and pulled out my pajamas and toiletries. I got into the hot shower and we rejoicing after so long on a plane. I brushed my teeth like I did when I was still in my zombie like state, without emotion. I didn't know where I was going so I packed a random pajama, which I know now was a mistake seeing as it was a tank top and shorts. Wearing that ensemble isn't the smartest thing in the world to do when you're in Alaska.

Alice was sitting on the bed when I got back to the room. I pulled thick covers over me, letting myself warm up.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper and Carlisle are at Cornell right now. And Emmett and Rosalie went to Europe for a while, but came back last week and just out hunting." Great, I'm sure Rosalie will be thrilled to find out that I was here. "And Esme has been restoring a seventeenth century house further up north." Alice paused. I could see that she was having a vision. "She'll be back tomorrow," Alice stated. I was having a battle with my eyelids at this point but finally, they won me over and I drifted of.

It was a very pleasant dream. I wasn't running towards or away from something, I was just living in the moment, just like how dreams are supposed to be.

I was lying in the meadow, soaking up the sun's rays. My eyes were closed and I could feel the light seeping through my eyelids. The light was suddenly blocked and I could feel someone hovering over me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw rainbows being thrown everywhere by who was over me. My eyes focused and my hopes were let down a tiny bit. Alice was looking down on me and glaring at me. We just stared at each other until someone, or something, very large came out of the forest surrounding the meadow. I expected to find Emmett, but instead was faced to see a giant horse sized wolf. He looked at me and then at Alice. I could feel the tension between the two of them. The hate that they felt just at first meet. I sat up and Alice backed away from me. Jake came into the meadow, not once taking his eyes off of Alice. No one dared to say anything. Alice and Jake just stared at each other intently while I kept looking back and forth between both of them. Then, in unison, they turned and looked at me.

"What's it going to be?" Alice asked. And I knew that I had to choose.

My eyes shot open and I took in a breath to try and calm myself down. _It was just a dream_, I told myself. Nothing more than a dream. To have to choose between Jacob and the Cullen's was like having to choose between food and water. Either one you choose, the other one's going to come back and hit you in the back later. Like I usually did after a shocking dream, I laid in bed for a few minutes.

I got up finally and gathered my things and went to the bathroom. I had a feeling that I would be changing after I got dressed. There is no way that Alice would let me out of the house in non-designer clothing. I went back to the room I slept in and decided to call Charlie.

"Hey, dad. Just wanted to let you know that I'm fine."

"Thanks, Bells. Just gives me some peace in mind knowing that your safe. Enjoy the sun today. I checked the weather over there and it' supposed to be sunny today." I looked out the window and the sun was no where to been seen. "Be sure to come back with a tan."

"Doubt it," I said and then hung up.

When I put down the phone, I saw that Alice was in the room with me already. "Good morning! Sleep well?" She asked in her usual happiness.

"Yeah. How was your night?"

"The usual. Dark and boring."

I went down the stairs with her and in the living room sat four other vampires. As I came down the stairs, all of them turned to looks at me. I hazily remembered them from what Edward told me. The two sitting together on the love seat must have been Eleazar and Carmen. The other two must have been Kate and Tayna, from what I saw in the portrait in Carlisle's study. I knew that there was also Irina in the Denali coven but she wasn't there.

"Good morning," Eleazar greeted me. A followed Alice into the room where they were all sitting.

"Morning," I said back.

"It's great to finally meet you, Bella," Tayna said. She held out her hand I shook it. I then remembered what Edward had said about Tayna showing a little interest in him. I tried not to let jealousy take over as I took in how gorgeous she was. Edward was right, there was no competition because she would have won without a fight, without even a second thought.

"It's nice to meet you too, I've heard many great things about all of you," I complimented as I shook the rest of their hands.

"As the same as we have heard of you," Carmen said back. It was so much to take in. All their beautiful faces. I was grateful that they were vegetarian vampires.

"We were going out to hunt, so Alice, please try and not scare our guest too much," Kate warned. I watched as they all got up, waved and flew out the door. And I was alone with Alice.

My stomach growled without warning and I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks. I bent my head down trying to cover this up, but there was no use trying to hide anything from Alice.

"You must be starving. What would you like for breakfast?" Alice asked. I comtimplated my options but settled with the usual, eggs.

Alice opened the fridge and got out two eggs. I walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools at the island. She got out a bowl and put it with the eggs on the island is front of me. She turned around and got out olive oil, a frying pan and an eggs whisk. I was surprised that a house of vampires would have all this stuff. Alice sat everything down on the island in front of her. She eyed everything over like it was something foreign. She looked up at me. I reached out and grabbed the eggs and bowls and pulled it towards me. I cracked both eggs and scrambled them inside the bowl. I got up, out the frying an on the stove and put some olive oil on it. I put the egg on the pan and watched it as it sizzled. Alice was looking at me working. I could see her face looked a bit repulsed as I flipped the egg over.

"That doesn't look very good," Alice admitted.

"It doesn't _have _to look good," I rebutted.

I slid it on a plate, grabbed a fork and dug in. It felt so good to have food back in my system. The airplane meals tasted like something they made from powder.

"So, you said that you would explain to me what you're doing here," Alice reminded me when I finished the egg. "Not that I'm opposed to you being here, just curious."

I took in a deep breath and began. "Well, up until last month, I was in a 'zombie like state'," I put air quotes around that. "I then saw what I was doing to everyone around me. I started to forcefully pull myself out of my depression when I was around other people and my friends came back to me. I also started to hang out with Jacob Black," I added. I felt it was best to leave out the part about the bikes and the cliff diving attempt.

"Jacob Black. Why does that sound familiar?" Alice asked herself so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"Well, Jacob is kind of a… well he's a… werewolf," I mumbled quietly.

Alice's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Bella! Most people would be better off when the vampires left town, but no, you have to go running off to the first monsters you find!"

"Alice, please. I was never in any danger. Jacob wasn't even a werewolf when I started hanging out with him.

"Even worse! A young mutt! Do you have any idea what could happen if he loses his temper?" The image of Emily flashed in my mind. Her scared face was a reminder to all of us what could happen.

"Well, if it weren't for Jacob, I probably would be long dead by now! With Victoria out there trying to-" I was cut off.

"Victoria? She's in Forks?"

"Well, the pack has been trying to track her down, but she keeps escaping. And if it weren't for Jacob, I would have most likely jumped of that damn cliff." Right after I had said that, I regretted it. So much for keeping it from her.

"Cliff?" Alice asked appalled.

"Yeah. Ummm… I discovered that I could hear Edward's voice if I had a rush of adrenaline." I decided that Alice would find out about the bikes sooner or later so I decided to drop that on her as well. "And that's why I rode the bike."

"Bike?"

"Motorbike," I finished.

"Do you have a death wish or a martyr complex?"

"Do you want me to finish my story or not?" I asked, no longer wanting to discuss that topic.

"Go ahead," Alice breathed.

"Anyway, the entire time you were gone, I've been having nightmares and waking up screaming so last week when I had a nightmare, I didn't think anything of, but the thing was, it felt so real. I mean, the other nightmares I've had felt all too real but this one was just too real that it hurt." I swallowed, trying to hold back some tears that I felt were coming on. "In this dream, I felt like having a bit of fun with it instead of being afraid of it. But when I had let my thoughts get out hand and it felt beyond what any dream could possibly make me feel… I ended it unwillingly." As I said this, a tear escaped. "And just on Friday, I found something in my room. Something that I hadn't expected to find."

"What happened?" Alice asked. She was very engulfed in my story.

"Well, I was just in my room and I found my old _Rubik's _cube. I got frustrated and threw it at the floor. And…"

"And?" Alice pressed.

"And I broke a floorboard and found my things that I had believe Edward took from me. CD, plane tickets, pictures and something else."

"What else?"

"A… ring," I finally managed to say. I looked up at Alice and saw that her expression was just as shocked as I expected to see it.

"He...left…you…a…ring," Alice managed to ask. I just nodded.

"I came here in hopes that I could find him. And I know that he doesn't want me anymore but-" I was cut off.

"What makes you think that he doesn't want you anymore?"

"Well, he told me in the forest."

"Damn it, Bella. He didn't mean it! He only said that so you could forget about him and live a normal life." Realization flashed across Alice's face. "Wait a minute, he came to find you just about two weeks ago. Did he not get to you?"

"He. Came. To. Find. Me? When?" I asked.

"About two weeks ago on a Wednesday."

I thought back to two weeks ago on the Wednesday. It was the same as any other day. I got up, ate a pop tart for breakfast, drove myself to school, barely made it to the last bell and inched my way home in my truck. But then I thought to what had happened that night. It was the night I had the terrible dreams and the one very vivid one of Edward. The way that he kissed me couldn't be replicated in a dream.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Alice asked me. She was looking very scared for a moment.

"I think that I told him to go away," I admitted. Alice didn't say anything, she was just staring at me in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I woke up and saw Edward in my room and I thought I was just a very vivid dream so I decided to have fun with it and kiss him. But at one point, it got to be too much to me, thinking that I would just wake up screaming again when he disappeared again. So I kind of ordered him away. I can't believe I was such an idiot to think it was a dream!" I said exasperated. "Do you know where he is?" I asked Alice hopefully.

Alice stayed still for a moment as see scanned the future for him. "That's weird. I can see him, just everything is a blur. It's as if he's trying to block me out."

"Is it even possible to block you out?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. But I'm sure if anyone could find a way, it would be Edward," Alice said like it was obvious.

"Alice?" I heard a sweet voice call from the front door. "Why do I smell a-" The voice broke off and for the second time in under twenty-four hours, I felt a hard and cold rock hit me square in the chest. "Bella, oh Bella," Esme said with pure happiness in her voice.

"Hi, Esme," I greeted her. I wrapped my arms around her as well and let her dry sob.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you," Esme said as she pulled away.

"It's great to see you too. I have missed you so much," I gushed. I took a look at her and she seemed different from when I had last seen her. It was like something had been torn away from her as well, but not nearly as bad as Edward leaving me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Long story short, I'm here to find Edward," I summarized. I'm sure she would find out the whole story from Alice later.

"Well, I'm so sorry but I don't know where he has gone off to. I thought he went to find you," she questioned.

"He did. But I thought he was a dream so I told him to go away." I saw the look on Esme's face. How shocked she was at this. "I didn't mean to. If I had known I was awake, I wouldn't have done it," I clarified.

"Well, we hadn't heard from him since he came here to tell us that he was headed back to Forks to see you," Esme said.

"Wait, he wasn't with you all these months?"

"No, he was somewhere in South America or Europe. He kept moving around," Alice answered. And a blank face washed across Alice. She stayed still for a rather long time for a vision.

"That sick and idiotic moron!" Alice yelled.

"Alice," Esme said firmly.

"He's gone running off to the Volturi!" Alice continued to yell.

"What?" I could feel my heart rate raising. "Did you see anything other than that?"

"Let me check." And once again, Alice's face went blank. "Nothing!" Alice said very irritated.

"Well, I'm going to stop him." I got up from my seat and was headed out of the room.

"I'm coming with you," Alice said with a very firm and serious voice. There was no point in arguing with her when she was determined.

"Then pack you bag and let's go before it's too late!" I rushed her along.

I ran out of the room then, not wanting to waste another minute discussing the issue. Alice beat me up the stairs and into her room. I shoved everything back into my suitcase and zipped it up. I ran down the stairs with my things in hand and met Alice at the door.

"How long do we have?" I panted.

"I don't know. I can't see anything! I can't even see the Volturi. I can't see Jasper even!"

"Then let's go!" And I ran out the door trying to follow Alice. We reached a garage, not as large as the Cullen's garage but big enough to fit four cars. Alice jumped into the drivers seat of a dark blue Smart Car. And we were off. Off to save Edward from an untimely death.


	6. Race to Volterra

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**And once again, sorry about my verb tense issue**

Alice pushed the small little Smart Car to the limit. I didn't even complain about the speed at which we were driving at. When we reached the airport, Alice had a very heated argument with the ticket salesman, which drew in a lot of attention. The airport manager was eventually called in. They even threatened to call security at one point but Alice, being Alice, fought back and said that she had the right to buy a ticket if she wanted. She obviously won in the end, just like I knew she would. We sprinted off to the plane gate and barely made it. Once on the plane, I was having an anxiety attack. I couldn't help but think what would happen if we didn't get to the Volturi in time?

"Bella, please, relax," Alice said trying to calm me down.

"But you not being able to see Edward's future can't be a good thing. What if he's already dead?"

"Well, all we can do is hope."

The plane ride seemed to take forever. I couldn't get myself to focus on the movie that was playing and I couldn't get myself relaxed enough to sleep. I just sat in my seat bouncing my leg and fiddling my thumb. Alice sat beside me with her eyes closed. How could she stay that still when Edward was about to be killed? Just the mere thought of Edward being killed tore me apart.

What would have happened if Edward never left me? Would we have spent all those months together, basking in each other's company? It's just my bad luck that always got me into these sorts of situations. To have to lie to my dad and run off to Alaska and then to only run off with a vampire to Italy. I'm sure my dad would be ecstatic if he found out. I could see it now, I would end up just like Harry did in the second book. With bars on my windows (Charlie might even put something up stronger to keep Edward out) and being fed by him sliding a tray of food through the door. Maybe if that happens, Edward could find a way to get a flying car and bust me out.

When the plane landed in Rome, I had to run as fast as I possibly could to get to the connecting flight to Italy. Alice was always a few paces behind me making sure that I don't stop. I could sense that it annoyed her so much to have to run at such a slow human speed, but if she just took me and ran with me hung over her shoulder, it might be a bit suspicious in an overly crowed airport.

As I pushed myself past the people in the airport, some started swearing at me, but I couldn't have cared less when Edward was going to die in a matter of hours. If we lost just a bit of time, it might mean Edward dies. I couldn't help but push myself even faster than I was going. I could fell my hair flying all over the place as I ran.

When we reached the gate, there was no line and they were about to close it up but we made it just in time. They checked out tickets and we made our way into the plane. It was a much shorter flight than the one from Seattle to Rome. I didn't even have enough time to sleep, not that I think I would have been able to in the first place.

As I watched Italy come into view while we were descending, I knew that I wanted to come back here one day to actually enjoy the sights. But having to save Edward was my number one priority and nothing could get in the way of that.

We made our way out of the airport and into the warm air of Italy.

"How opposed are you to grand theft auto?" Alice asked me.

"At this point, not thinking about that."

And with a gush of air, Alice was no longer by my side. I looked from side to side to see if I could see her but she was nowhere to been seen. I felt somewhat like an idiot just standing right in front of the doors to the airport with no luggage, looking confused.

"Get in!" Alice ordered me. I looked in front of me and my mouth fell open. Idling in front of me was a canary yellow Porsche. A few people stopped to stare at the beauty of it. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," I heard Alice say with a joking voice.

I quickly opened up the door and hopped in. It kind of felt weird to be so close to the ground, but I wasn't complaining as long as it got us there in time to save Edward.

I felt myself slam into the seat when Alice started the car suddenly. I fumbled to get my seatbelt on. We sped through Italy. I had my eyes glued out the window at the amazing things happening. We were going so fast that I barely caught anything. The way that people were laughing on the streets. Just looking at the newly baked pizza was making my mouth water. What I wouldn't give to just stop time and enjoy what Italy has to offer.

Shit! I forgot to call Charlie. "Hey, Alice?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to have you phone here?" She reached into her bag, pulled out her phone and offered it to me. "Thanks."

I dialed the number and had to wait while it did the long distance transfer.

"Hello?" Charlie greeted.

"Hey dad, once again, I'm still alive. No injuries either. Think I'm breaking a record here," I joked.

"That's great, Bells. Miss you. I guess I won't keep you from enjoying yourself. Love you."

"You too," I said back and the tone went dead. I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Alice.

"Why do you have to call him so much?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I'm supposedly at my mom's house and if I don't call everyday, then he will call my mom and they will find out that I'm not actually in Florida." I shivered a bit when I thought about what would happen if they find out. And that thought brought me right back to the locked in my room while being treated like Harry Potter at the Dursley's.

"I'll make sure I remind you then," Alice said with a small grin on her face as if she was plotting something. But with Alice, it was best not to ask.

As we got closer to Volterra, I could feel my heart beating faster. We started the climb up the mountain and the adrenaline was flowing through me.

"Bella, breath," Alice instructed.

**(it's not St. Marcus day) **When we reached the city, we were stopped at the gate. Alice opened the window and I held in my breath as I saw her stick her arm out the window. I was so prepared to see the guard leaning into the car scream and run away from us as the sun hit Alice right on her arm. But nothing happened. I let out my breath, closed my eyes and took a deep, thankful, breath.

"Hi, we would love it if you could let us through," Alice said flirtingly.

"I'm going to have to see your passports." I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying not to be seduced by Alice. But when Alice wanted to, she could make human men follow her every will.

"We're on a tight schedule right now." Alice seemed to have handed the guard something.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?" He asked. I could see that Alice had handed him a big load of money.

"It is if you want it to me."

"Proceed," the guard gestured for us to continue.

"Are we too late?" I asked, the anxiety crashing down on me again.

"I don't know!" Alice exclaimed. "I still can't see him. It's like he's disappeared!" You could tell by the tone of her voice that not knowing makes her very uncomfortable.

We sped into the city. Some people yelling at us in Italian. I just kept my mind on what was about to come. I would come face to face with the Volturi, trying to save Edward. If I was unsuccessful, it would mean Alice, Edward and my death.

The car came to sudden stop and I was out of the car in a flash with Alice beside me. She started to run towards a grand, ancient looking castle in the middle of the city. I had to run as fast as I could push myself to keep up with Alice.

When we reached the entrance, Alice gave the door a hard shove, I heard a loud crack and we were in. We both started to run again. I was still trying my best to catch up with Alice. She burst through door after door. We went up and elevator and past a human at a desk. I didn't even bother to stop and think about what a human would be doing there. And finally, Alice and I bombarded into a giant hall. At the front of it were three thrones and seated on them were three vampires who looked somewhat bored. I recognized them immediately from the pictures I have seen.

"Alice, Bella! What a lovely surprise," the middle one with long, dark hair greeted us. I could tell from the way he greeted us that he was expecting us.

"Aro, my apologizes if we ran in on something important," Alice apologized.

"No, nothing at all. We were waiting for you actually," Aro said. It backed up my theory that he was expecting us.

And at that moment, a vampire with fire red hair and crimson eyes stepped out into the hall. I gasped loudly and Alice turned to see what I was looking at. Victoria.

"Bella, how nice to see you again," Victoria said with the most pleasure in the world and a smirk on her face. It was no doubt that she was up to something. "I'm sure you remember our encounter last year." The way James had tracked me down and nearly killed me was not something that I could forget.

"I see that we _have_ interrupted something. We'll come back later," Alice suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous. Please continue," Aro addressed Victoria.

"As you can all see, the Cullen's have disobeyed your most enforced law. They have kept a human in on our secret. She knows who we are. There's no possible way you're going to let this go, are you?" Victoria stated grimly.

"I'm afraid Victoria's right. We have no choice," Aro said with false sadness in his voice. "Felix, if you don't mind."

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream. But I couldn't quite take in her words as something cold and hard slammed right into me. I felt myself falling to the hard and cold ground. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. And blackness swallowed me up.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for leaving at a cliff hanger. I have to go to bed. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better than this one.**

**I'm not going to say that I need a certain number of reviews before I post again, but more reviews would make me want to write faster, so please let me know what you think of my story!**


	7. Race to the Angel

**Reminder (again) that what happened between Laurent and the wolves never happened.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer. **

**Once again, my verb tense issues are put to the test here. This chapter, I'm trying to keep in the present. No guarantees. I think I'm going to keep switching back and forth like I always do. Must get annoying…**

**Edward's POV**

She had ordered me away. I completely understood why. I had left her heart broken and it's not something that I could take back. It's times like these where I wish that I could have a time traveling sister instead of a psychic. There would be such a better use of her power, not that seeing the future isn't helpful, but I just think that it would come in handy more. If you didn't like the outcome of something, just go back and change it. But I guess things don't work that way. Things turn out the way they do for a reason. So Bella ordering me away was for some kind of reason. Was it to prove to me that we don't belong together?

I kept running as thoughts passed through my head. I couldn't help but think about the things that I've done wrong. What would have happened if I never left? Would I be with Bella, holding her and arguing that I love her much more than she loves me? What I wouldn't give for that to come true right now.

I had been running for days now, not knowing where I was headed. The forest edge came back into view and I slowed my pace to a walk. As I stepped out of the forest, I found myself exactly where I had been just a few hours ago. I found myself standing in front of Bella's house. She had gone to her mother for the break, so I know there's no point in climbing into her window. Doing so would just make me think about what I don't have anymore, well, even more than I am now, if that's possible.

I turned back into the forest. I have to take my mind off this. A scent hit me from the north and I was off to catch it. As I approached the scent, my throat burned a bit. It wasn't as attractive as human blood, but it's what keeps us from turning into the monsters we really are. I pounced onto the lion and snapped its neck. I bent down and started to drink the blood. It tasted like food would when you had a cold. I let the blood go down my throat painlessly.

"Edward Cullen?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I released the deer and turned around to see Laurent standing in shock, staring at me. "Laurent?" I asked with the same tone as which he addressed me.

"I didn't expect to see you here. You seemed to have left for a while, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm going to be staying," I said, sadness heavy in my voice.

"Why not? I thought you'd be with Bella," Laurent stated.

"Yes, well, she doesn't want me anymore. I made a huge mistake which I can never take back."

"Well, after today, it won't matter."

I was taken aback by his words. What did he mean that I wouldn't matter anymore? "What do you mean?"

"Victoria. She went to the Volturi for revenge. She knew that if she told the Volturi that Bella knew who we were, they were sure to kill her. She thought that the best way for revenge was a mate for a mate," Laurent explained.

I was in shock. "When did she go?" I asked. I had to get to the Volturi before we she gets there.

"Can't tell. She has to wait for Bella to go to the Volturi with that sister of yours." Alice? Why in the hell would Alice go with Bella to the Volturi. Laurent could tell that I was confused. "Once Victoria found out that Bella wasn't going to her mother's place over the break, she found a vampire with a gift to corrupt other's gifts. All she had to do was get Bella and Alice together. From her last update, it was very simple as Bella tracked down Alice by herself," Laurent added. I could tell by his thoughts that he was impressed with Bella, for a human at least. "Victoria made a deal with him and he agreed to make Alice believe that you had run off to the Volturi. I'm sure you know the rest. Of course Bella and Alice set off to save you. Victoria is there now, waiting for them to arrive."

I was just in shock. Bella was running off to her death with Alice. "I have to go." I set off back into the woods and in the direction of to the airport.

Just as I ran off, I heard the heard of five very angry thoughts. They were all running, and in wolf form. I stopped to think about this for a second. Wolves? They were, indeed, back. I heard them as they gained onto Laurent and heard the sickening rip of limbs.

I was off before they had completely finished him off. I was pushing myself as fast as I possibly could. I just have to get to the Volturi before Bella does. I let myself have one look back and I saw purple smoke rising above the trees. Guess that's the last time we're all going to hear from him.

I went right into the airport and waited very impatiently as the line inched forward to the check in desk. They, at first were very stubborn about selling me a ticket on the next flight out to Italy, but I offered them money that no one could refuse. They warned me that I wouldn't be able make it to the flight in time but I just stated that it was my problem whether I made it or not, and I'm fairly sure I would.

Not wanting to go at human speed anymore, I took off and hoped that no one caught me. No human would be able to register the mysterious wind blowing past them if I didn't slow my pace. I could hear the thoughts of confused humans as I sped past them.

I made it to the gate with a few minutes to spare. There was no doubting that human wouldn't have made it in time to the flight if he were in my situation, but it helped when you could just slip back security.

When they were boarding, I was first in line and went right onto the plane. I found my seat in the very back of the plane. It felt weird not to be flying first-class. But it was either coach or run the way to Italy, and I would defiantly not make it in time if I ran. I settled myself into the seat, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. _It's faster than running_, I repeated to myself.

I was disturbed when someone started shouting their thoughts directly at me. _Wow, he's… wow! I'm glad I didn't change seats with my stupid sister now! Oh man is she going to be jealous when she sees who I get to sit with. This is like winning the lottery. _she shouted at me. I opened my eyes and sitting beside me was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She looked instantly away when she caught me looking at her. _Just look away. I can look back when he's asleep later,_ she thought again. This was going to be a very agonizing flight.

I closed my eyes again and felt the plane move under me. Only a few hours to get through and I would be on my way saving my Angel. The girl beside me wouldn't give up throughout the entire flight. She was watching movies on the screen in front of her, but just couldn't stay focused on the movie as she kept looking at me.

When I finally felt the plane start to descend after what felt like eternity, I decided to 'wake up'.

"Did you sleep well?" the girl beside me asked flirtingly.

"Yeah," I said, ending the small talk she was trying to start.

When the plane reached the gate, I was out of my seat before the girl beside me even had the chance to ask for my number like she was planning to. I ran through the airport and right to the car rental. I knew it was stupid to rent a car, but I knew that Alice, being Alice, would have stolen a car and having to sports cars stolen in the same time frame was a bit suspicious.

I demanded the fastest car they had and told them that I required it now. I just handed them my drivers license and credit card as they slowly swiped it and looked the card over. I can't believe how people can stand the system being so slow. As I urged them along, they gave in and gave me the keys. I was out and in the parking lot as fast as I could make it seem like I was running at human speed. I found the car and I was satisfied. I got into the black BMW and waited in the line out of the parking lot. I tore through Italy, not bothering with the speed limit.

As I began the climb to Volterra, I could start hearing the thoughts of the people roaming the city. I pushed the car even harder until I reached the city. The sun was coming down hard so I had to get into the city with the car.

I was stopped at the gate. _Another person in a fancy car,_ the guard thought. "Can I see your passport please?"

I could see in his mind that Alice had been here, not long ago. I did the same thing that Alice did and gave him a wad of cash. I didn't question me like he did with Alice and just waved me through. People can be bought so easily.

I drove right up the Volturi castle and ran to the door. I could see that Alice had saved me the trouble of breaking and entering. The door remained broken and slightly open. I ran inside and straight to the elevator. I could hear the Volturi's thoughts in my head. Alice's thoughts then bombarded me as well.

"_I can see that we _have_ interrupted something. We'll come back later,"_ Alice said.

"_Don't be ridiculous. Please continue,"_ Aro said.

The elevator had to be the slowest ever made. I growled at it in frustration.

_"As you can all se, the Cullen's have disobeyed your most enforced law. They have kept a human in on our secret. She knows who we are. There's no possible way you're going to let this go, are you?"_ Victoria said with a huge grin on her face.

The elevator doors finally inched open. I no longer had to hear them with my thoughts; I could hear them perfectly well. I ran right down the lobby, headed right to the main hall.

"I'm afraid Victoria's right. We have no choice," Aro said with no amount of sympathy in his voice. "Felix, if you don't mind."

I slammed myself into the giant doors and they gave in under the pressure.

"Bella!" Alice let out an ear-piercing scream.

I didn't think twice about what to do, I just ran right towards Bella and knocked her out of the way. Felix was gaining and I wouldn't let him anywhere near Bella. The force I hit Bella with had sent her falling to the ground. I wanted to badly to bend down and help her, but I had to take down the Volturi first. And at that, I flung myself right at Felix.

**Thanks, new chapter will be up as soon as I can. I have soooooo many test and assignments due so I'm not going to be able to update until at least the weekend. But after that, two weeks of freedom!**


	8. Dying For Her

**I really should be studying, but instead, I'm sitting on my couch, watching Harry Potter and typing this. But I guess my loss is your gain. **

**And please not that this fight with the Volturi is kind of like the one in the movie, that's because it was inspired by it. And what happens after the fight is something like the movie.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**And again, sorry for my verb tense issues. They might not annoy you as much, but they annoy me a lot.**

**Bella's POV**

As I felt the blackness swallow me up, Alice's scream kept replaying in my head. It rang in my ears like nails on a chalkboard. The blackness pulled me back under every time I fought it. If this is what death felt like, it didn't feel as bad as I thought it would. I was actually strangely relaxing. It was very tempting to let it take me away and stay there for as long as it would allow me.

I might as we enjoy my time here, seeing as I had a feeling it won't be lasting long. I stopped fighting the blackness and relaxed, letting myself the pleasure of floating around.

**Edward's POV**

I slammed Felix into the ground with me on top of him, pinning him down. A growl escaped me as I stared down the person who was about to kill my Angel. I then found myself airborne, flying backwards. I slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. Felix was immediately hovering over me and lifted me up by my neck and holding me at arms length. I raised my legs and gave him a blow to the gut. I was released from his grip as he fell back and onto the ground. I raised my hand in a fist to hit him in the face, square on, but all I managed to hit was the floor. I was grateful for being able to read his mind, but with Felix's fighting skills, it was evened out. I knew his moves a slip second before he executed them, but he was very skillful in fighting that he managed to dodge my blows at him.

We were fighting all over the hall. Every time we got to close to Bella, I would throw him to the other side of the hall. As I was about to counter his thought to get a hold onto me and throw me soaring across the room, I was distracted as I saw Bella across the hall, lying limb in Alice's arms. Demetri then grabbed Alice and pulled her up and off of Bella. In the few split seconds that I missed, I was grabbed very violently by my arm and flung into the centre of the hall. Just before I landed, Felix cupped his hands around my neck and brought me down onto the ground even faster. The amount of force that brought me down stung through me. Felix tightened his grip around my neck and pulled me up. While he did so, he brought his other hand to my head and secured it at the top of my head, ready to rip my head off.

"Wait!" Alice screamed in horror. I saw from her mind what it was like to see her brother about to die. "It doesn't have to end this way." Felix just tightened his grip on me.

"Dear Alice, you, of course have the choice to stay alive. You could join us. But Edward and Bella are to much of a danger to leave alive," Aro said as soothingly as he could.

"It doesn't have to be that way. I've seen it. If you could just hear me out," Alice begged.

"Very well. Demetri," Aro instructed. Alice was then let go from Demetri's grip.

Alice walked over to Aro and offered her hand. Aro took it in his hands and his face went blank for a second. I watched in with him. Alice's vision showed Bella and me together in the meadow. The sun then moved overhead and instead of me throwing rainbows onto her, she did the same.

"Why, Bella becoming a vampire is against Edward's wish, is it not?" Caius chimed in.

"Yes, I do believe so. Edward?" Aro addressed me.

"It is against my best wish. _But_, it's what Bella wants and I'm not going to deprive her of what she wants, even if it pains me more than anything," I said. I was trying to keep a straight face but it's hard when I think about Bella as a vampire. There's no way that someone so angel could become monster.

"Even I'm not so cruel as to take a life when it's not necessary. And I do have to say that I'm very fascinated as to what special gift Bella will possess as she if baffling us as a human," Aro added.

I let out a giant sigh of relief. There's still hope that Bella and I would be together. But Bella becoming a vampire is defiantly not going to happen.

"Aro, she's a human who knows entirely too much! You can't possibly let her go," Victoria said, anger and frustration heavy in her voice.

"To take away the life of someone's mate is very cruel."

_ Like I don't know. _Victoria thought. _He deserves to have his mate taken away from him. In fact, she's not even his mate! She's a pathetic excuse for a human. _I growled at Victoria's thoughts.

"Go now," Aro instructed. "But we will be sending someone to check in on you and your coven very soon to be sure that you've kept up your side of the deal. If not, the consequences are going to be far more drastic than just the life of one human girl," Aro warned.

Felix reluctantly let go of me and I was at Bella's side in an instant. She still lay unconscious on the floor. I must have hit her with much more force than I had thought. Just seeing her lying there broke my heart, knowing that it was my fault and no one could protest to that fact.

I bent down and scooped her up in my arms. She looked so peaceful. Her breathing was even and her heart rate was very comforting to me. Alice was at my side and we got out of the Volturi castle as fast as we could.

The elevator ride down was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella.

"She'll be okay," Alice assured me. The way she said that made it sound like she had something to hide. But I didn't bother trying to search through her mind and find out what, I just want to enjoy this moment with my Angel while I still can.

We reached the outside and Alice went to retrieve Bella's things from where she had stashed them. I made my way to car that Alice had stolen before. I could tell by her thoughts that she loved that car more than anything that she has ever driven. But she also knew that she had to return it. I have to remember to get Alice one of her own.

I slid into the back seat with Bella still in my arms. I laid her out more comfortably with her head in my lap. I couldn't resist and started to subconsciously stroke her hair.

"Would you like to explain to me what happened?" I asked.

"Well, it turns out that Bella found the ring you left under her floorboard," Alice said in a whisper.

"And?" I pressed.

"Well, she set off to find you. Did a really good job I might add. A human tracking a vampire is near impossible, but doing it in under twenty-four hours is truly impressive."

"Why did she try to find me? She ordered me away."

"Edward, you still don't understand. She only ordered you away because she thought you were a dream when you went to visit her," Alice explained, trying to put it as lightly as possible.

_ai ke yi dian liang zheng ge shi jie_, Alice started singing in mandarin. She was trying to block me out.

"May I ask what you're trying to hide?"

Alice didn't bother to say it out loud incase Bella would hear. _Once Bella wakes up, and it'll be soon,_ Alice added in just for me. _I saw that she's going to have a harder time letting you back in. You hurt her beyond repair and she doesn't want it to happen again. She loves you more than you know, but it's hard for her. Give her time._

I wouldn't blame Bella if she never wanted to see me again. How could someone like her want to be with something as monstrous as me?

I sat the rest of the ride to the airport holding Bella. When we were arriving at the airport, Bella finally started to stir and wake up. Alice had to drop both of us off at the doors to the airport and put the car back.

_I'll miss you_, Alice thought. I chuckled a bit under my breath.

Bella was still groggy and I just dragged her through the airport. I kept my hand held to her head, seeing as there was a huge bump there from when she hit the ground. I can't help but think that it's my fault that she was hurt once again. If I hadn't slammed into her so hard, she wouldn't have passed out.

"Edward," Bella said. Hearing her voice again was like having my heart beat again in so many countless months.

"We can talk about it later." I don't know why I said that. Maybe I was just trying to postpone being with her. I just want to saver what time I have with her.

When we got onto the plane, Bella fell instantly asleep. She rested her head on my chest while I kept my arm securely around her. What I wouldn't give just o know what she was thinking. It's so annoying to have her be a mental mute. The flight passed faster than I wanted. Whenever Bella was in my arms, the time would just fly by.

We were greeted at the airport my the entire family. Alice went right to Jasper and they just looked into each other's eyes. It wasn't something that seemed very private, but I felt like I had to look away.

" She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded me when she saw how Bella was practically being dragged around.

"I'm fine," Bella insisted.

"Let's get her home," Carlisle suggested.

I kept my arm firmly around her and we rode with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were headed back home but I was going to take Bella to her home.

"Eddie finally has Bella back. Maybe he will finally get laid," Emmett teased. I growled at him and Rosalie punched him hard on the arm so that it made a large cracking sound.

Bella gasped and her eyes were suddenly wide open.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I forgot to call Charlie yesterday. He probably called Renée and is having a fit my now."

"It's fine, Alice called for you."

When we reached her house, I could hear Charlie watching the game. I helped Bella out of the car and carried her bags to the house.

_What is _He_ doing here? _Charlie thought.

"I ran into Bella in Florida," I explained. Charlie looked confused for a second realizing that I had answered his unsaid question.

Charlie cursed a bit under his breath while Bella dragged herself into the house. I signaled Emmett and Rosalie to go home. I went over the side of the house and climbed up and into Bella's window. I was in her room before she was.

I was ready to face whatever Bella had to say to me. I knew it would hurt, but I had to hear it eventually. I braced myself as the door opened.

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't up to par. I have some good things planned for the next chapter though. **


	9. Something Time Can't Fix

**IMPORTANT: **I use a song later on in this chapter and the original song is called _**Other Side of the Door**_by _**Taylor Swift**_. It's a really great song and I thought it fit New Moon soooooo well. But I just want to let you know that I changed some of the words so it fit to Edward better. If you listen to it, which I highly suggest, you'll be able to tell the similarities right away. And if you look at the lyrics to the actual song, you can tell that I changed quite a bit.

**Once again, sorry about my verb tense issues!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV**

The darkness was slowly slipping away. As much as I wanted to stay in the peace and quiet, I knew that I couldn't keep running away from the things that I was trying to avoid.

I could feel myself moving and knew that I was in a car. My eyelids felt very heavy and I stirred a bit. Under my head, I felt something cold and hard. I forced my eyelids open but my eyes were still a cloudy and I couldn't focus. But I would know the perfect face looking down at me.

I felt the car come to a stop and Edward carry me out of the car. He set me back on the ground and wrapped an arm securely around me. I leaned most of my weight on him and he pulled me through the airport.

"Edward," I started. We were waiting for the boarding call and thought that that time was as good as it was going to get to talk to him.

"We can talk about it later," he insisted. I didn't bother to fight him; I knew that he would win.

When we got onto the plane, I didn't realize how tired I was. I instantly fell asleep. It wasn't a very comfortable sleep, but then again, what sleep do you get on a plane that is comfortable? I drifted away, letting the events of the day go through my head. Victoria was back and I knew that it's something that I'd have to face soon.

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I had to do some thinking.

Can I forgive him? To let him back into my life. Is it something that I'll regret later? There are so many things that I wish I could redo. I knew that something's are not in my power to change even if I could. I just have to get the fact through my head that not everything is my fault, but it's hard to blame the perfection holding me. Now the question is no longer _can_ I forgive him, but _should _I. I know I _can_ forgive him. Anyone can forgive anything, but _should _I? If I do, will he just hurt me again? If I forgive him and replay of my birthday happens and he leaves again, it'll just hurt me even more.

When I felt the plane drop a few feet, my eyes shot open and I gasped. Edward chuckled at that.

When the plane landed, I was being dragged through the airport once again. Once we claimed my luggage from the carousel, we past security and I saw the large party waiting for us. Alice left my side and was instantly with Jasper. They just stared into each other's eyes, yet the moment felt so full of love that I felt the need to turn away.

Edward led me to where the rest of his family was.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Edward.

"I'm fine." Me being human is not _entirely_ Edward's fault.

"Let's get her home," Carlisle said. It was great to hear his voice again.

Edward led me to Rosalie's BMW. He put me in the back seat and slid in with me.

"Eddie finally has Bella back. Maybe he will finally get laid," Emmett teased. I knew that he meant for it to be a joke, but Emmett's definition of a joke was completely different than most peoples.

Just in a few minutes time, I will be back at home with Charlie. Realization hit me and I let out a loud gasp.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me, his voice heavy with concern.

"I forgot to call Charlie yesterday. He probably called Renée and is having a fit right now."

"It's fine, Alice called for you." It was times like this, I was grateful for Alice.

I sat through the car ride and I watched as the sun went below the horizon and out of sight. Another day gone. Only three more days of spring break.

We reached my house, Edward got out of the car with me and carried my bags, always the gentleman. When Charlie opened the door, I saw his eyes widen when he caught sight of Edward.

"I ran into Bella in Florida," Edward covered.

I looked at Edward, gave him a forced smile and went into the house with my bag in tow.

"How was Florida?" Charlie asked.

"Fine," I replied simply.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and noticed that Charlie actually had fixed the floorboard. But you could tell because the color of the replacement floorboard didn't exactly match the others. I went bent down and dug through my bag to find my toiletries. I pulled out the little bag and when I stood back up, I made out a silhouette sitting on my bed.

"Oh my God," I exclaimed not loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Sorry. I'll let you have your human moment."

I went over to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas. I made my way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I rubbed the strawberry shampoo into my hair and it felt good to be home. I made sure that all the knots in my body from the plane ride were gone before I got out of the shower. I brushed my teeth and then my hair. I put my toothbrush and things back where they belong and headed back to my room.

"How much I missed that smell," Edward commented when I came back into the room.

I climbed onto my bed facing him. "Why did you leave?" I asked directly. I already knew why but I had to hear them from him.

"I wanted to give you a chance at a normal life. To have the opportunity to meet someone else, fall in love, get married and raise a family. That is something that I'll never be able to give you. Every second I'm with you is putting your life in jeopardy.

"On your birthday, when Jasper jumped at you, it made me realize how much danger you really were in. I had to at least try and take you away from the world in which you don't belong. I left because I love you. And when I came back to beg for you, you ordered me away. I believed that you wanted me to leave, so I did. But I never left. I kept wandering around and every time, I always found myself back here. But then I ran into Laurent and he told me about Victoria's plan, I had to save you."

I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I could just melt away looking in his eyes.

"But now I know what a huge mistake it was to leave you," he continued. "I put you in more danger my leaving you then I did when I was still with you. With Victoria running around and putting your life in the hands of those… mutts," he said disgusted.

"Those 'mutts' were there for me when you weren't," I spat. I had put air quotes on 'mutts'. "You broke your promise. Saying you'll always be there for me. Sure Jacob broke his promise once or twice, but he fixed them right after he realized what he had done. You left and didn't do anything about it. You just left me wallowing in pain for months. Jacob and the pack were there for me when you weren't! You think that you leaving was only hard on yourself. You can't even _start_ to comprehend what I went through. Charlie and my friends were distancing themselves from me. I was in such a deep depression that anyone who was around me would feel sad as well. You not only hurt me but you hurt everyone around me too.

"Jacob was there to pick up the broken pieces of my shattered heart. He was kind enough to piece it back together. Gathering every single piece and building it up again. But every time I came across something that reminded me of you, Jacob would have to start all over again. And if you hadn't left, Jacob wouldn't have had to do all that. If you really loved me that much, you wouldn't have left me. You would have either accepted the fact that I am human and dealt with the danger or you would have had enough strength to turn me. But maybe eternity is too long to be stuck with someone like me. When you get bored, maybe you still want the option to run off with someone else. I'm sure Tayna would be very pleased."

"Bella, please."

"No, I don't want to hear it. This might be something that time can't fix."

**Edward's POV**

"This might be something that time can't fix." Those words stung more than anything. I didn't think that anything could be more painful than when I was changed, but now I know that a few simple words can hurt even more if they were put in the right order and said out of the right person's mouth.

I just looked at her in shock. I was prepared for something bad, just not something nearly this bad.

"Sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I went to the window and without another look back, I jumped out. I went into a full out sprint into the cover of the trees. I didn't know where to go. The meadow had to many memories of Bella. As much as I didn't want to go home, it was the only place I could think of going.

"Just give it some time, Edward," Esme hugged me when I was through the front door.

"This might be something that time can't fix," I repeated Bella's words emotionlessly.

Everything has been put back to its original place. I went up to my room to sob.

How long has it been? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Months? Years? Only a few seconds felt like an eternity. Dry sobs broke through me as what had happened between me and Bella kept replaying in my head. The way she looked when she was talking about how I broke my promise. How she stated nothing but the truth. And to see how much I had hurt her.

"Edward, please. I can't lose Bella. She's my best friend," Alice begged from the door of my room. I looked up at her from where I was huddled in the back corner of my room. "I don't see Bella forgiving me very easily. What did you say to her?"

"I-I-I d-d-on't know," I sobbed.

"She changed her mind about forgiving us right after you talked to her. I'm positive that whatever just happened between the two of you changed her mind."

"Alice," Esme said sternly from downstairs.

"Fix it or I will." I'd love for her to try.

I let the time slip away from me. When the sun came up again, I just stayed where I was, not moving.

"This is worse than the first time," I heard Carlisle say.

"I just wish that idiot of a thing would get over this," Rosalie said through anger.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded once again.

I couldn't bear to hear anymore of my family's conversation. It was one thing that I was going through this pain, but to put my family in this pain as well wasn't right.

I stayed where I was for what felt like a hundred years. I had my phone in my hand. I know it was pointless, but I didn't want to miss her if she called. Lying in front of me were the pictures that I saved from over the summer. I kept coming back to the picture of us at the prom. A new batch of sobs ripped through me.

Eventually Jasper couldn't stand it anymore. All the sad emotions mixed into the air was getting the better of him and he stormed out. One by one, everyone else followed.

_I'm sorry,_ I heard Esme apologize through her thoughts. And I was alone.

Eight hours since they left, I did what I thought was the impossible. I got up and headed downstairs. I looked around and nothing was different from before. I was just about to curl up in the corner of the living room when my eyes landed on the piano I hadn't touched in almost a year.

I sat down and stared down at the keys. I lifted my right hand and placed it on top of the keys and did the same with my left. I didn't have to think, I just started to let it all flow out.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
You said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And I've called a hundred times  
But you're not picking up  
Cause you're so mad you might tell me that it's over  
But if you look a little closer_

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside your window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

_Me and my stupid pride, sitting here alone  
I'm going through the photographs  
Staring at the phone  
I keep going back over, things that you said  
And I remember the slamming door  
And all the things that I misread  
So baby if you know everything  
Tell me why I couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside your window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

_And I'll scream out the window  
You can't even look at me  
You don't need me, but I do, I do, I do  
You say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is,_

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door_

_With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
I carry you from my car up the stairs  
And I broke down crying, wish it weren't this mess  
After everything and that little blue dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you_

"I really need you, Bella," I said to myself.

**Thanks for reading. Means a lot to me. Please check out Taylor Swift's song. It's really great. It's from her Platinum Edition Fearless. I'm off school after tomorrow so I think I'll write more then.**

**Please Review for faster updates.**

**And for those amazing people still reading, I absolutely LOVE the Mortal Instruments and Hunger Games books. Anyway, i think that Emma Roberts and Alex Pettyfer would make the best Clary and Jace! Long live Jace! But i'm not sure about Katniss and Peeta. Please let me know what you guys think**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	10. Not Today

**I started a new story as well based on Twilight so please check it out. It's called **Like A Heartbeat.

**Once again, sorry for the verb tense issues. I'm trying this in present tense now.**

**Disclaimer: Like you don't know**

**And the beginning may sound really confusing, I was just blabbing. **

**BPOV**

What is pain? There is physical and emotional pain. But the question is, which one hurts more? Physical pain is very broad. You can experience it in ways from being simply hit to being raped. You can be beat so badly that you are put right on death's doorstep. You never ask for it to happen. It happens in a matter of seconds. You could be driving and make one wrong move and next thing you know, you are damaged beyond repair.

Emotional pain on the other hand. It's much harder to heal physical pain than emotional. You are hurt deeper than what you can see on the outside. It takes a giant toll on your body. You can escape Physical pain with pain killers but there aren't drugs that can relieve you of what is deeper. Sure you can take drugs and maybe cut yourself to turn the emotional pain into physical, but it never goes away. If you think about it, both are connected. If you get into something like a car crash, some people get so scared that they can't even go near cars. Long after the physical pain leaves, the emotional pain takes over.

There is nothing to describe the pain I'm feeling right now. It is almost like a cross between physical and emotional. I can feel the hole in my chest ripping apart once again.

Some people might say that the most painful thing is getting into an accident or having to put someone in the ground. No. They don't even compare to what really is the most painful thing. One simple little word can tear the whole world apart. It can turn the best of friends into the worst of enemies. It can lead to death. _Love_.

You think you love someone, but then this happens and that happens and you find yourself crying uncontrollably. One day you can seem to proclaim your love to each other enough, the next you are yelling at each other.

James snapping my leg. Flying off the motorcycle. The venom scorching through my veins. All those painful things that I've experienced were all physical. I would take them all a thousand times over than have to endure this.

Holding back my tears, I watch as he launched himself through the window. Memories on how he used to come _in_ through my window at night and I would lay in his arms for the entire night. If I could just go back to all the laughs we shared together, not caring about anything as long as we were together.

My legs couldn't hold my weight much longer and I collapsed, luckily, on my bed. The tears came down uncontrollably. This pain hurt more than it did when he first left. The last time when he left, I knew I couldn't do anything about him leaving. But this time, I was the reason he left. If I hadn't been so stupid and told him to leave, he would still be with me. But I wouldn't have had to tell him to leave if he hadn't have left in the first place. Once I had found that ring, I was so determined to find him and go back to the good times with him. But then I realized that he had hurt me beyond repair and as much as I love him, I can't go through that pain again. If he really did love me as much as I had told me, he wouldn't have had the strength to leave in the first place. He would have stayed with me and nothing would have gone wrong.

I reached into my pocket where the ring still was and gripped it tight in my hand, never wanting to let go. He also promised that he would never hurt me again, just look where I am.

I woke up on Monday morning after crying myself to sleep for the third night in a row. I dragged myself out of bed and moved my lifeless body to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I ran my brush through my hair roughly and with all the knots my hair accumulated, some strands of hair were pulled out.

I moved back to my room and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Charlie was already gone so I went down the stairs to an empty kitchen. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door, no longer wanting to be in an empty house.

I got to the school really early and just sat in my truck while I ate my apple, staring out at nothing. I remained in that state until someone knocked, loudly, on my window. I jumped a bit.

"Hey Bella," Ben greeted me.

I stepped out of my truck with my bag and followed Ben over to where everyone else was crowed round Tyler's van.

"Hey, how was everyone's break?" I really didn't care but I was just trying to be nice. **(like you guys don't do it)**

I just smiled and nodded my head **(like what I do in French class)** while everyone told me about their break. Angela and Ben mostly spent it with each other. Mike went to Texas, Jessica and Lauren went shopping and Tyler played Halo.

It was fine, that was until the all to familiar silver Volvo came into the parking lot.

Everyone seemed to have seen the Volvo at the same time because they all turned their gazes onto me.

"Cullen's back," Mike said in pure disgust.

"Yeah," I whispered. "We're not exactly talking."

I sensed Mike and Tyler's faces brighten up at that.

"Friday, I'm not doing anything," Tyler attempted.

I didn't respond to his question because I was watching as Alice and Edward got out of the car. Alice didn't seem to have her usual 'jump' with her. And Edward, he just looked like the walking dead. It pained me so much to have to see him like that. Knowing that I was the cause for it.

"I think we should get to class," Angela suggested lightly.

The day went by agonizingly slow. Because Edward went back to his old schedule, I had mostly every class with him. Because I had started sitting with my friends again, Edward was the one that sat alone, where we used to sit. I found it so hard to concentrate on what was going on in all the classes when Edward was just sitting a few seats down from me. I wanted to so badly run to the empty chair beside him and apologize for what I had said to him. But I didn't.

When the final bell rang, I went directly to my truck and drove away. I didn't really pay that much attention to the road but I managed to fin my way back to my house. I went up to my room to start on homework. When I opened the door, I wasn't alone in the room.

"I'm sorry," Alice said sadly.

My bag slid down my arm and dropped onto the floor. I was speechless.

"I'm sorry for everything he has done to you and I really don't like have my best friend not being on speaking terms with me," she continued. "Hell, if it were me, I wouldn't forgive him either.  
"I don't blame you," I assured her. "I just don't think that this is something that can be forgiven easily."

"I completely agree."

"But when I went to find Edward, I though that I could forgive and let go, but now I think it over, life just doesn't work that way."

"Bella, I'm not here to try and convince you to forgive him. I'm here because I want my friend back."

"Alice, I would love that too," I smiled up at her.

"Really?" She said with the smile I hadn't seen in so long.

"Just do me a favor." I went over to my night table and opened up the draw. Laying, right where I had left them, were the pictures and the CD. I picked it all up and walked back over to Alice. She saw what I was holding.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked me as I handed them over to her.

"Sorry, I used the plane tickets Esme and Carlisle gave me when I went looking for you," I laughed a bit under my breath. Alice, reluctantly, nodded her head and took the pictures and CD.

"Maybe some day, you can give them back to me. Just not today. Promise me you won't let _him_ know you have them," I begged.

"Not today," Alice repeated.

We just stayed in the moment for a few more seconds. I let the comfort Alice always brought with her sink in. I then gave her a very long over due hug.

"Don't tell _him_," I said into her ear.

Alice just nodded and was off. Once again, I was alone in the darkness of my room. I took a deep breath, letting everything that had just happened sink in.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter this time. I normally aim for 2000 words but i want to save the idea i have for the next chapter. So think of this as a 2 parter! The next chapter might be either a little shorter or the same length.**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	11. The Mess I've Made

**Sorry, I know it's been so long since I updated but I had to think of something to write. Thanks for all your suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer

**After all this time, still got those verb tense issues**

* * *

Biology. That's what started it all. The first time he wanted to kill me.

I watched as he made the most subtle movements that you wouldn't have caught unless you were looking for them. The way the layers of his hair falls perfectly on top of each other. The contrast between his skin and the black shirt he was wearing.

My eyes then glanced over at the empty seat beside him and wanted nothing more than to be occupying that seat.

I regret what I said to him. He never deserved something like that. He had tried to calmly explain to me everything but I just wouldn't take it. Everything that I was put through because he left was almost nothing to how I feel now. To see him and know that he's less than three feet away but not having him with me is ripping me apart. At least, when he was gone, I didn't have to see him like I am now.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela whispered in my ear.

I pulled myself out of my train of thoughts. "Yeah," I simply replied.

Through the rest of biology, I just stared at the back of Edward. I don't know if he knew, but I just couldn't help it.

After biology, I trudged off to gym class, which wasn't any better than it usually is.

I headed back to my locker only to find Mike there waiting for me.

"Hey," Mike said as I opened my locker. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and just turn him down, again, but I didn't plan on having to endure a date with him.

"I… ummm…" this wasn't going to end well.

I was searching my head frantically for an excuse. Nothing.

"Well… Mike…. you see..."

"She's spending the afternoon with me," a bells like voice interrupted me. I couldn't have been more grateful.

I looked over to Alice and she had the biggest smile on her face. I gave her a smile back to say thanks.

We both watched as a fed up Mike trudged away and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Thanks for lying for me."

"Who said it was a lie? You _are_ spending the afternoon with me. Charlie wasn't so pleased when I told him but my charm always works on him," Alice beamed.

"No, you are _not _kidnapping me. Don't I get any say in this?"

"Nope," Alice said, popping the 'p'.

She grabbed a hold of my wrist and practically dragged me out. I was very hesitant when we reached the all to familiar silver Volvo. There was no way that I was going to be able to hold myself together in the same car as _him_.

"Don't worry, Edward went home already," Alice assured me.

I reluctantly got into the passenger seat. Rose and Emmett climbed in the back with Jasper and Alice started the car.

The car ride was still awkward, even without Edward there. Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the back and would have broken the car if Alice hadn't sped up her already frantic driving.

I followed Alice up the stairs, unwillingly, and into her room. Being here again is like a giant blow to the chest. Seeing everything exactly how they used to be before my birthday accident.

I sat down on Alice's bed and curled up into myself. It was silent for a while until I decided to finally say what was on my mind.

"I hurt him beyond anything," I said barely above a whisper. Alice just remained silent. "I didn't mean any of what I had said to him before. I was just mad and was running on pure rage."

I couldn't control it much longer. I felt the tears break through my barrier and run down my cheek. Alice climbed up on the bed beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"He'll never want me back now. He deserves much better."

"Why on earth do you think that?"

I didn't know the answer to that. I just stayed silent.

"How do you know that he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

Again, I didn't know how to answer her and just remained silent.

My hands found their way into my hoodie pocket to where the little velvet box was.

"For all you know, he's sulking in his room," Alice pointed out. "Actually, I'm quite sure that's what he came home early to do."

My face light up when she told me this.

"Really?" Was all I could seem to manage to say.

"I don't know," Alice teased. It was obvious that she did know. "Why don't you go find out?"

I hesitated for a moment but got up and headed up the stairs.

What happens if Alice is wrong and I _had_ hurt him? What if he doesn't want me anymore? It never made sense for him to love me in the first place and that was something I always knew.

How will I live with myself if I find out that he is no longer mine anymore? Not that he was 'mine' in the first place. It's not like I had some possession over him. But I had always felt that _I_ belonged to him.

Once I reached his bedroom door, I didn't reach out immediately to open it. I pulled out the little box in my pocket, opened it and admired the ring once again. I had already memorized it elegant design and all the detail in every single diamond.

I closed the box and held it tight in my hand as if my life depended on it. I reached my right hand out and took hold of the door handle. Knocking was the correct thing to do but I knew that if I prolonged this any longer, that I would have a second thought and run away. Second thoughts – in my opinion – are deadly and in this circumstance, there is no room for a second thought.

Without giving time for a second thought to come to me, I opened the door to Edward's room.

The sight I took in was something that I had always thought would happen but never wanted it to.

Edward was on the floor with his lips super glued to a strawberry blonde's lips. One of his hands were half-way up her shirt while her hands were entangled in his perfect hair.

I stood there taking in the sight until I let out a gasp. They both immediately pulled apart and turn towards me. Both of them were in a state of shock.

I didn't have to think twice about what I did next. I turned around and ran down the stairs. Just before I was out the door, I remembered the ring in my hand. I dropped it on the table beside the door that held all the keys.

I didn't have my truck so I just kept running. I knew that my running was like a turtle to a vampire and they could catch up to me in a heartbeat but I had no other way of getting away.

The tears were blurring my vision but I couldn't care less. What would be the worse that could happen if I trip over a rock? More pain to add to the already existing mountain?

Edward no longer loves me. I knew it before, I just didn't want to believe it. He had found someone else and moved on while I held onto the past. Holding onto something that never belonged to me in the first place.

**

* * *

EPOV **(don't worry about what just happened, this POV will explain everything)

Biology. That's what started it all. The first time I wanted to kill her.

I found that if I positioned myself just at the right angle, I could see Bella's reflection in the side-view mirror on a blue van parked outside in the parking lot. Every time Bella would move, even the slightest bit, I would subconsciously move to match her.

She doesn't realize it, but Bella truly is beautiful. The way her wavy long brown hair flows down to the middle of her back. Her eyes putting the color of milk chocolate to disgrace. She may seem ordinary to everyone else, but to me, she was anything but. She was my angel.

The period passed just like everything else does. Time always seemed to pass faster with Bella. Even though she wasn't beside me, she was still there and I got to see her, which was good enough for me.

I watched Bella left her desk to head off to gym class. I wouldn't be seeing her for the rest of the day so I went to the main office, used my 'charm' and got to go home early.

I didn't bother taking the car, seeing as my siblings had to get home and I don't think that they would appreciate me making them all run home.

No one else was home so I was grateful that I was alone. I just went up to my room and did what I always did. Sulk.

_This might be something that time can't fix_.

Those eight simple words keep coming back to me. This is one of those many times I wish I didn't have an impeccable memory. As much as I try to forget those words, I know I never will. And what hurts the most is the truth of those words. I always knew that I would eventually lose her and by leaving, I just sped it up a bit.

"Hey," a soft voice said.

I opened my eyes, which I don't even remember closing, and saw Tanya looking down at me. I got up from my position on the couch so give her some room to sit down.

"I remember you coming to Denali the first time you ran away from Bella," Tanya said, breaking the silence.

I still remember that time like it was yesterday. The day I met Bella, I didn't want to kill her so I had run off to Denali for a few days.

_I thought you might need a bit more reassurance seeing as the first time wasn't enough_, Tanya thought.

"The mess I've made. I don't think that mess is even remotely close to describing what I've done. I left her broken and when I came back, I just expected her to take me back," I ranted.

_Maybe you have to start of dusting off the top layer of the mess before you get down to actually cleaning it. Start small and work your way up, _Tanya suggested.

She was really a great person. I have to admit that she's the only one who has made me feel remotely better about myself. All Alice really does is threaten me and remind me of all the things I did wrong.

It was in that pocket of silence that I heard my siblings come home from school. As usual, Emmett and Rosalie were 'getting it on', Jasper was trying to keep his emotions in line but was having a hard time, like always, when Emmett and Rosalie were like that. And Alice was, for some reason, blocking her thoughts from me.

"_This might be something that time can't fix,_" I quoted. "How stupid could I be?"

I hung my head in my hands and Tanya started to rub small circles on my back.

"You're not stupid," she assured me. "You're in love."

I have no idea what came over me next. I felt a wave of lust wash over me and next thing I knew, I had attacked Tanya. ***see foot note**

For a second, it felt like kissing Tanya was the best thing in the world. She was shocked at first but then started to get into it. One second we were on the couch, the next she was laying on her back on the floor with me on top of her.

My hands made their way to her hips and her hands twisted into my hair. As the kiss deepened, my barriers, that I usually kept up with Bella, fell down and my right hand started inching it's way up her shirt.

The difference about this kiss from the ones with Bella are that this one was run on pure lust. The ones I share with Bella, those were pure love. There was no electrical spark when I touched Tanya.

I was just about to end it but heard a gasp a slit second before I was going to pull away.

I broke apart form Tanya immediately and looked up.

There, in my doorway, stood my angel. I had never seen her as hurt as she looked right then and there. I could smell the tears forming in her eyes. How many more time did I have to cause her pain?

She turned around instantly and ran away.

"Sorry," Tanya apologized.

"It's not your fault, I should have seen it coming," I said in a rush, getting up off of her and dashing out of the room and down the stairs.

I was already too late. Bella was already gone. I was about to run out and catch up to her but a small velvet box on the key-table caught my eye. I went over to it and realized what it was immediately. If I were human, tears would have been flowing like Niagara Falls.

I then felt a sharp, shooting pain in my right cheek.

"You moron!" Alice screamed at me.

The pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside. What had I just done?

**The reason Edward kissed Tanya was because Emmett and Rosalie were 'getting it on' and Jasper lost control a bit and accidentally released a bit of lust. Otherwise, Edward WOULD NEVER have done it. **

**Tell me what you guys think! Better than the original chapter 11?**

**Review**

**~Mocking Jay 0916~**


	12. Floating

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer**

**Verb tenses are back!**

**BPOV**

Running from everything I loved. Running from everything I used to hold so dear to my heart. Running from a broken heart.

Running.

At times like this that I think to myself why I even try. I hold on to everything that doesn't belong to me in the first place. I had no hold on Edward but I held on for as long as I could manage and in the process, I got burned.

I guess that I should have seen this coming. I tried to put myself in a world I didn't belong. It was like I went to a party I wasn't invited to. I truly was the idiotic little cat that thought it was a tiger.

As I pushed myself even faster through the endless miles of trees, it was like every step I took, a larger piece of my heart was being ripped away by force.

I didn't know where I was headed. When I finally stopped, it seemed that my legs had carried me to the very cliff that I had almost jumped off of. I sat down at the edge of the cliff with my arms wrapped around my legs and let the pain take over me.

Not even the breathtaking sight that you got when you looked out from the cliff could lift even a fraction of the pain. The pain was nothing compared to what it was like a few months ago. Before, Edward had told me that he didn't love me and I accepted that, I just didn't want to let go. But this time, he told me that he loved me and all I want is to be able to let go and forget.

I was pulled back to reality when the sudden blare of my phone rang out from my pocket. I had completely forgotten that I still had it with me. I tried to pull myself together as much as I could incase it was Charlie of Jacob on the other line.

I slowly slipped out my phone. _Edward_. The phone continued to ring and tears started running again from my eyes.

I didn't think twice about what I did next. I drew back my arm and threw the phone as far as I could. I then looked over the edge of the cliff and saw the water crashing onto the waves.

Just as I was about to get up after what seems like the longest and painful time in my life, I felt the biggest blow to my side. It was almost an exact replica of the blow that I had taken when I was in the ballet studio with James.

Being so close to the edge of the cliff, the blow to my side sent me flying out, over the edge of the cliff and plunging into the water.

Once I hit the water, I fought hard to try to get to the surface as hitting the water had knocked all the air out of me.

As hard as I fought against the water, I knew that I couldn't win. But I had to keep trying for Charlie. For Jacob.

Using the last of my energy, I forced my eyes open to look at the world once more. With the cloud cover today, there was very little, almost no, light streaming from the surface. But then, a fire blocked my view towards the surface. Looking down at me with a vindictive and accomplished smile was none other than Victoria.

Then, there was no hope left for me and I gave in. The blackness that I was slipping into felt so inviting. I could feel my pain slowly subsiding. Next thing I knew, I was floating.

**EPOV**

Clutching the ring in my hand as I let Alice beat me. I didn't even fight back because I knew that I deserved it.

"Alice, I'm sure whatever is going on can be resolved _without _beating up Edward," Esme said, coming into the room.

Alice, however didn't stop. She just spoke in-between the punches to me.

"Edward (punch) was (punch, punch) making out (punch, punch, punch) with (punch, punch, punch, punch) Tanya (big blow to the face)."

I didn't need to hear Esme's thoughts to know what she was thinking. I knew that some part of her was feeling sympathy for me. Another part was angry at me. And the dominant part of her was worried sick about Bella.

_How many times does Bella's heart have to break? _ Esme's thoughts were filled with sympathy and helplessness.

"I'm sure Edward would like to explain," Esme said to Alice to try and make her stop hitting me.

Alice, reluctantly, got up off of me but kept staring daggers at me. There was no way that she was going to forgive me easily for this.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "I was in my room when Tanya came in to try and comfort me. But then when you guys came home, something came over me and I guess I kind of…." I didn't finish the sentence, as it didn't need finishing.

"It's all my fault," Jasper said guiltily as he came into the room with his head hung. "If I hadn't lost control of all the emotions, you wouldn't have done what you did."

Why did Jasper always end up taking the blame? Sure he did jump at Bella at her party but then, Jasper was just being, well, a vampire and following his instincts. And now, it wasn't Jasper's fault that he lost control. It could happen to anyone.

"It's not your fault," I assured him.

He didn't seem to want to listen to me as his thoughts stayed full of blame.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Bella's number. I knew that it was long shot but it was worth a try. I just wished that she had kept the phone we had gotten her.

I waited impatiently as the phone toned. After the fifth tone, the line went dead suddenly. If I could still cry, tears would have been flowing without a doubt.

It was then that Tanya came down the stairs slowly. I knew that I'd have to do this sooner or later. Might as well get it over with.

"Tanya, I'm beyond sorry for my actions. I do hope that I didn't give you the wrong impression."

"It's quite alright. I understand completely but I think that I'd be best if I leave now," Tanya said as she ran out the door.

I wanted to chase after Tanya but was then torn in half before I could even take a step towards the door. Who would I go after? Tanya or Bella?

The bond that I had for Tanya was something very strong that could not be risked. It was a family bond. But what I felt for Bella was so strong that I would always, somehow, be drawn to her.

It only took me a split second to turn and follow after Bella's scent. After all this time, her scent still has the same amount of deliciousness to it as the first time I met her.

I abruptly stopped when a familiar scent crossed Bella's. It took me a second to make the connection to the owner of the new scent but once it clicked it my brain, it seemed that I couldn't push myself fast enough.

I didn't think about where I was going. Driven by my need to save Bella, I almost crossed the treaty line. I was debating whether I should cross over or not. It didn't seem like a very hard decision but if I crossed it, it would end up leading t even more trouble and that wasn't exactly at the top of the to-do list at the moment.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number that I thought that I'd never have to dial. A number that I wished that I never had to dial.

"Hello?" a husky voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Jacob Black?" I asked to make sure. "It's Edward Cullen." I could hear him growl on the other end of the line. It wasn't like I was exactly thrilled to be calling him either. "Just listen, please. Bella's in trouble. We had a bit of a… misunderstanding and she ran away. Her scent leads across the boarder but the problem is that her scent is crossed with another vampire. Not a Cullen." I think that Jacob got the message when I told him it wasn't another Cullen. "I'm asking permission to cross the boarder just this once to save her," I pleaded.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the alpha."

"But you're the natural alpha. You have just as much power and say as Sam does. I need you to do this or else it will be too late and Bella won't be able to be saved," I said in a rush.

Jacob contemplated his options for a second. Any longer and I would have just ran over with or without permission.

"Fine. But you're taking the blame," Jacob warned.

"Thank you so much."

I slammed the phone shut and shot across the boarder line like bullet. I followed her scent and it seemed to lead me to a cliff. Her scent ended at the edge of the cliff.

No. No, no, no, no. This can't possibly be happening!

I looked over the edge of the cliff and just saw the water crashing onto the rocks above. There was no sign of blood so at least I know that she didn't hit her head.

Why the hell would she jump? Had I really hurt her that bad?

I didn't think. I then flung myself over the cliff. If I was already to late I wouldn't know what I would do. I guess that the Volturi was my only option if I was too late.

As I plunged into the water, I started searching around for Bella. The lack of light made it a bit harder but it didn't make that much of a difference for me.

I then spotted Bella's limb body just under the surface of the water. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water and onto the beach. She wasn't breathing and there wasn't any heartbeat.

I started compressions. I knew that the chances were weighted against me but I couldn't not try.

I pinched her nose and leaned my head towards hers and hesitated slightly when my lips were a millimeter away from hers. I covered her lips with mine and blew.

I half expected the same electrical shock that I always got when I used to kiss her but this time, there was nothing. Maybe I _was_ too late.

I was just about to give up when I heard the slightest cough come my Angel's lips. I was in a state of shock.

Her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes no longer held any of the joy and beauty it used to. It was now filled with pain.

Her breathing was very labored and shallow. If I didn't get her to Carlisle soon, she wouldn't make it.

I then noted that her eyelids were closing slowly. It seemed that she was fighting it but she was losing.

"Bella," I pleaded. " You have to keep your eyes open. Please!"

Her eyelids closed even more.

"Please! I'm begging you. Hold on. For me," I whispered the last part so softly that I wasn't sure that she heard.

Her eyelids shuttered for a moment but then closed.

"No! Bella!"

She was no longer breathing and her heart was beating so slow that it came then to a dead stop.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

The next thing I knew, my teeth broke through the skin on her neck.

**Sorry for the BIG delay. Lots of stuff happening. I'm amazed at how I managed to finish.**

**And did you guys see the official cover for the final Hunger Games book?!!! title: Mockingjay – fits.. seeing as it's my username**

**Review**

**~Mockingjay 0916~**

.


	13. In The Pouring Rain

_Filled with sorrow,  
filled with pain,  
knowing that I am to blame  
for leaving your heart out in the rain.  
I know you're going to walk away,  
and leave me with a price to pay  
but before you go, I wanted to say.  
I'm sorry.  
__-_ Sorry, Jonas Brothers

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella, still as a rock, lying on the hard hospital bed in Carlisle's office, I felt helpless. I had done this to her and I couldn't do anything but just sit there and practically pull out my hair.

Sure Bella had asked for this, but that was before I had left and left her heart in the rain. But what had to have hurt the most. What really hurt the most was knowing that I hadn't just broken her heart just once. I had broken three times. The first time was when I first left her. She went through the equivalent of hell. The second time was when I had come back and accidentally let my temper get the best of me and said those things about the werewolves that helped put Bella back together when I wasn't there for her. And the third time was when I had kissed Tayna. These are all regrets that I wish more than anything that I can take back, but I can't. And knowing that they are my entire fault just makes all feel even heavier.

Bella didn't even scream. There was obviously something wrong. She _had_ to be in pain. I would have thought she was dead if not for her fighting heart.

I tore my eyes away from Bella when in heard Alice come in.

_Edward,_ she thought, _do you want to explain about before?_ Alice asked mentally. She took a deep breath while closing her eyes. She obviously didn't want to hear my story but she needed to hear it.

"I didn't _want_ to kiss Tayna. It just seemed to happen. One minute she's comforting me and next thing I know, I have the sudden urge to…" I broke off. I didn't feel like I needed to finish that.

"_Shit!_" I heard Jasper exclaim from downstairs.

"Jasper!" Esme scolded

Next thing I knew, Jasper was in the room and looking as guilty as he had after Bella's birthday party. No, wait, he looked even more ashamed than he had after the party.

"_It's all my fault_," Jasper muttered. "When we came home from school, Emmett and Rosalie were… you know…. how they always are. And well, it was kind of overwhelming at the time and…. well…. some slipped out," Jasper confessed.

I sighed a bit when he finished explaining. I was kind of relieved to know that it wasn't because I didn't love Bella anymore that I had kissed Tayna. I could never stop loving Bella.

_I'm so so so sorry about everything I've done. I keep ruining your relationship. The party and now this. I don't deserve…_ I cut Jasper off of his thoughts.

"Jasper! Just stop it! This is _not_ in anyway your fault. I should have been able to control myself when this happens. You can't help what gift you have and when it becomes to overwhelming for you, we don't blame you for letting it slip a bit. Heck, I'm sure we would too if we had your gift!" Jasper wanted to speak up but I wasn't done yet. "And every time you _do_ slip up a bit, you don't see anyone else kissing the closest person to them."

I took a breath and looked and Jasper looked back to me.

"It's _not_ your fault," Alice assured him.

Jasper didn't respond. From his thoughts, I knew that he was blaming himself more than ever but he didn't say anything out loud, for now.

Alice and Jasper left the room. No doubt the entire family heard our conversation but I didn't care.

I sat back down beside Bella and took her hand in mine once again.

Three days. It had been three incredibly long and agonizing days. Bella never once showed any sign of life but her heart always reassured me when I thought she was dead.

A few minutes before Alice had seen her awake, everyone gathered in Carlisle's office.

As I heard Bella's heart speed up to a rapid pace, I knew that it was almost over. But I couldn't help thinking about what I would do _after_ she wakes up. Will she want me back or will she still remember, all too well, all the things I had done to hurt her? But I did know that if Bella _didn't_ want me back, I wouldn't force myself on her and I would leave. I would be easier on both of us if I left. Bella could then live her life with my family and she would eventually get over the fact that everyone else thinks that she's dead, well, except the wolves. It would be too much if I were to live in the same house as Bella and know that she doesn't want me. To know that she's within my reach but I can't just reach out just a bit further and wrap my arms around her.

I heard it as her hearts took it's final beats and then come to a complete stop. Bella's eyes shot open and she instantly got up off the bed. She seemed a bit shocked and overwhelmed as she scanned over my family. But something changed once her eyes landed on me. It was like she wanted to smile but somehow couldn't get herself to do it through all the pain welled up in her eyes.

As she remained looking at me and me looking at her, I saw in her eyes that pain that I had caused her before was still there. And that was when I knew that I was leaving. Final as that.

"Bella," Carlisle began to say very softly as if trying not to startle a young kitten. "Are you okay?"

It was a moment before she answered. "Yes, I'm fine."

Her voice just sounded so different that it shocked me but her voice was still very much the same. Her beauty, well, she had always been beautiful.

"I'm sure you want to hunt as soon as possible, so…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Actually, I'm quite fine. I hadn't even noticed it before you brought it up."

What? A newborn vampire, just woken up, isn't hungry? But that's impossible. She should be unable to control herself right now. I wouldn't have been surprised if she had launched herself out of the window to go after the nearest person right after she woke up.

Carlisle seemed to be as speechless as everyone else.

"Well, I think I'd be best if you hunted anyway. An unfed newborn is never good," Carlisle said.

Bella just nodded. Emmett and Jasper started towards her and without a word, the two of them launched themselves out the window. Bella turned around and headed to the window as well. But before she jumped out, she turned to look over her shoulder at me. I just kept my gaze on her. She then turned and disappeared out the window with a small thump of the ground.

I sighed and headed back to my room. But before I could make it all the way there, I was stopped in my tracks by a way aggravated and angry Alice.

"Alice," I warned.

"What the hell are you thinking? Leaving? Just when things can finally take a turn for the better between you and Bella, you just jump ship!" Alice yelled at me.

What shocked me was how she didn't see this coming before. Maybe she was just waiting for Bella to leave.... no, Alice never waits for anything.

"What?" Alice asked at my confused face.

"I made the decision to leave right after Bella woke up, didn't you see me leaving once I made the decision?"

"You're leaving?" Esme's worried voice asked. Carlisle and Esme must have heard what was going on because they were now beside me and Alice.

I nodded to Esme. "I _have_ to go. I have caused Bella too much pain and I won't do it again," I explained. I knew my decision was going to hurt Esme the worst.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. I just gave him a nod.

I didn't wait to be yelled at anymore so I ran to my room. I pulled out a small bag and just stuffed in the first clothes that I touched. I didn't know where I was going. I wanted too just go to the airport, look at the departure list and choose a random destination. I didn't care where as long as it was away from here.

I went back down the stairs with my small back of clothes. I didn't expect Bella to be back yet. She must really have not been thirsty.

As I walked to the door, I looked over to Bella from her place on the couch. Her face was emotionless and I knew that I was the one to do that to her. I apologized and bid her farewell mentally, hoping that she would get the message.

Without another word, I opened the door and stepped outside. Leaving the only thing in my life that mattered.

**BPOV**

I seriously wasn't hungry but I guessed I would go to give everyone else some peace knowing that I _had_ drank something.

It took me a few tries to catch the deer I was targeting for and Emmett was just laughing at me every time it slipped away. It just made it harder because it was raining, really hard too. He finally took some mercy on me and caught it for me.

It was weird, to say the least, when I sank my teeth into the deer's neck. It didn't take long for me to finish it. I looked down at my kill and instantly felt bad about what I had just done.

"Want more?" Emmett asked.

I contemplated that but I really wasn't thirsty. I just shook my head.

"Jasper, are you sure she's even a vampire?" Emmett asked.

I just decided to ignore what he had just said and focus on the amazing feeling of running back to the house. I now understood what Edward had meant about the exhilaration on running.

Edward. Where did this leave us standing?

Did I love him? Of course I did. But I just didn't know if getting back with him is such a good idea.

I reached the house but still had some more thinking to do so I sat down on one of the couches in the living room.

"Bella, why are you back so soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Not thirsty," Emmett answered. "Seriously think we should bite her again, not entirely convinced that she's a vampire."

Edward then came down the stairs carrying a half filled bag. Where was he going?

He looked over at me and in his eyes, it was pained. It was like he was trying to say goodbye. Why would he be saying goodbye? Where was he going?

Edward tore his eyes away from me and went out the door.

Why couldn't I get myself to let Edward back in? The reasons I had before, I now realize, we just excuses and they didn't make any sense. But then, it hit me. It was because I was just scared. It was because of fear that I didn't have Edward beside me again. I was just afraid of the what if's in the future. But that's just stupid because I had to try to know.

"Where's he going?" I asked Alice.

"Don't know. Not even he does. But he just wants to… get away from here."

"He's leaving?"

Alice just nodded at me.

I heard a car start from the garage and knew that I wouldn't get a second chance.

I bolted out the door. Through the rain, I saw his silver Volvo going down the driveway at an impossible speed. I couldn't let him leave, not without him knowing that I love him.

I stepped out into the pouring rain. It drenched me immediately but I couldn't care less. I went into a full out sprint to catch him before I lost my one and only chance.

**Sorry I've been AWOL. Not enough time to write. Still jetlag from my trip to Thailand which I got back yesterday from and that would explain the late night update.**

**And just asking but is anyone else feeling ripped off with the New Moon DVD? I got mine but seeing as we're in Canada, they only sell the 2-disc and I got NO extended nor deleted scenes. I hate how Summit was just trying to make money and put the extended on one edition and the deleted on another! Rip-off! Sorry, ranting…**

**Review  
~Mockingjay 0916~**


	14. Torture In Hell

When you see my face,  
hope it give you hell,  
hope it gives you hell.  
When you walk my way,  
hope it give you hell,  
hope it gives you hell.  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,  
then he's a fool,  
hope it gives you hell.  
-Gives You Hell, All-American Rejects

**BPOV**

It felt like the more I ran after the car, the further away it became. The longer it took me to catch him, the more urgent it became. I knew Edward drove fast, but did he really drive _that_ fast?

He was just about to leave the Cullen's extremely long drive way and onto the main road. Once he was on the main road, there wouldn't be a chance for me to catch him.

He was just breaking onto the road but that didn't stop me. Even at this impossible speed, I couldn't get to him. He must really want to get away if he is going that fast.

Even when he got onto the main road, it didn't stop me from following him. But as I kept following him, there was something that just seemed _off_. Sure, Edward drove extremely fast but I don't think I've ever seen him push his car to the limit before. Was getting away from me really that urgent? I could tell that he still loved me. Just the way he looked at me just before walked out the door told me that, I was just to stupid to realize it when I had the chance.

I was getting closer to the car. As I got closer, something caught my eye in the rearview mirror of the car. Something that Edward didn't have. Something that I feared to see. Something that I never wanted to see again, if possible.

Blood red eyes.

It wasn't Edward in the car.

I was stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. I had to get back to the house. It was then that something came out of the forest in a blur, grabbed a hold of me and dragged me away.

**APOV**

I watched helplessly from the porch of the house as Bella ran after the car. Was it just me or did it look like he was going a lot faster then usual?

Bella ran after the car even when it went onto the road, took a turn and we could no longer see her anymore.

"What is Edward doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"What am I doing?" someone asked.

Everyone seemed to turn towards the speaker at the same time. There stood Edward, looking as confused as everyone else.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to get my keys back. Emmett took them again."

"What? When did I take your keys? Last time I touched them, you almost killed me," Emmett defended.

Bella chased after Edward but Edward was here with us now. Edward also said that he's looking for his keys….

"Why are you looking for your keys?" I questioned, trying to get all the missing pieces to this puzzle.

"It's kind of hard to drive a car without the keys," Edward said dumbly, looking at me like I was crazy for asking such a stupid question.

"No, I mean why can't you find your keys?" I asked. I didn't want an answer thought so I stopped Edward just before he started to mess everything up again. "Edward can't find his keys and Emmett doesn't have them. Bella chased after Edward but it's clear that Edward is right here with us now," I thought aloud.

Shock crossed over Edward's face. "What do you mean when you said that Bella chased after me?"

"Once you walked out the door like that, she just got up and went after you. She got outside and everyone here witnessed her running after you in your car but I guess we now know that it wasn't you in your car and it was just your car." Saying that aloud seemed to bring up another point as well. "Then who was in your car?"

"How in hell and I supposed to know? Are you sure it was even my car?"

"Positive, your license plate was…. where is your car now?" I asked him. Something else wasn't fitting together.

"In the garage, why?"

I ran right to the garage and exactly what I didn't expect to find wasn't there. There was an empty space where Edward's Volvo always is.

Let's review: Bella chases after Edward in a car he wasn't in. Edward shows up and claims that he is looking for his car keys. Edward's car is no longer in the garage where it was supposed to be. The car that Bella chased after was going at a tremendous speed like it was trying to get away as fast as possible.

The rest of the family had joined me in the garage but I wasn't really focusing on them.

If Edward wasn't in the car, the mystery is, who was? Did someone take Edward's car keys and steel his car? Even if they did steel his car, why would they need to?

It felt like there were so many pieced lying right in front of me; I just couldn't seem to place them together. It was extremely frustrating.

"I wish I could just see what is going to happen!" I growled.

"Why? Alice, can you not see anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No, ever since Bella woke up, I haven't been able to see what she's going to do next. I can see around her, but when I was trying to see if she was going to kill anyone once she woke up, it was like someone had cut her out of a family picture. There's an empty hole right where Bella should be."

"That's weird. I couldn't feel her at all either. When we were all together, it was like she didn't exist. There was no emotion coming from her. But it was different from when someone is just emotionless, it was like she wasn't even there," Jasper explained.

Carlisle seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"I think we just found Bella's power," Carlisle broke the silence.

"That's cool, but it still doesn't solve where Edward's car and Bella went," Rosalie cut in.

I went back to my mental puzzle.

Things just didn't' seem to fit together. If someone did steel Edward's car, what would that have anything to do with Bella?

But then it hit me… a trap.

Anyone who knew Bella would know that she would stop at nothing when it came to Edward. If Edward was leaving, she would most definitely follow him. If the person could just manage to make her think that she was following Edward, she would follow and lead her wherever they wanted her to go.

"No, that's not possible," Edward argued.

"Face it, it all makes sense and all the pieces are fitting together."

"Would anyone like to fill us in?" Emmett pressed.

"It was a trap," Edward finally said.

**BPOV**

I was being carried through some forest. I was blindfolded so I didn't know where we were. The only reason I knew we were still in the forest was because of the smell. And you don't have to be able to see in order to know you're being carried. I was draped over someone's shoulder in a firefighter carry. The person that was carrying me's body temperature didn't feel cold or hot against my skin so I knew it was another vampire. And by the sound of feet on the ground, there wasn't just the one vampire carrying me, but another one to my left.

I gave up trying to struggle a little while ago when I made no progress of getting away. I don't know how long they've been running but it was long enough for me to think about how Edward might never know that I love him. It was long enough for me to understand that he might never hold me again. Never be able to kiss me again. Never be able to whisper in my ear how much he loves me.

I kept quiet and if I still could, tears would have been running non-stop.

After what seemed like forever, my kidnapper stopped, lifted me off his shoulder and placed me on my feet. I thought I could make a get away but something hit me hard in the back and I fell face down on the forest floor.

Some dirt got into my mouth but before I could spit it out, someone landed directly on my back and the dirt fell out of my mouth because of all the force that had been applied to my back so suddenly. It was like when I was human and fell on my back and got winded. All the air in my lungs was forced out.

Someone was sitting on top of me. I was just about to roll over in an attempt to get the person off but my hair was grabbed and my face was slammed directly into the dirt.

Everything I tried to get back up and fight back didn't work. They countered every move I tried and I felt just like I had when in the ballroom with James.

Helpless.

I gave up trying to fight back and my attacker sensed that. The attacker got off my back and kicked me hard on the side and making me roll onto my back. What I saw staring down at me was the one thing I had wished not to see again.

Red eyes.

Red hair.

Victoria.

I can't exactly say that I was shocked to see her getting her revenge. I knew that she wasn't going to give up and she would eventually get me one day.

"How does it feel to be alone?" Victoria growled at me. "Hoe does it feel to know that no one is going to come and save you?"

I didn't answer, I just flinched away.

"How does it feel?" Victoria growled more fiercely.

"Victoria, why don't you just kill her and get on with it?"

I looked over to the speaker and it was a young boy, not much older than me.

"Riley," Victoria snarled, "I want her to feel the pain that I felt."

Riley seemed to shut up after that.

I looked back up to Victoria. She was still waiting for my answer but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction that she wanted. I stayed quiet. I could see her getting more and more impatient but that just seemed to satisfy me.

"Nothing to say? Not going to call for your beloved Edward to come and save you?" I still didn't answer her. "Fine have it your way," she said smugly.

I saw her pull out a lighter from her pocket. She ran her finger over the top and the small flame started. I could tell that she didn't intend of killing me, not yet. She wanted to torture me in the worst way possible.

I watched as she lowered the flame towards my right arm. I felt the heat before it touched my skin, but once it did touch my skin; I let out a scream of pain. It wasn't as bad as when I was being changed but it was a close second.

She ran the flame up and down my arm, I tried to hold in my screams but it was really hard.

The flame didn't hover on one place long enough for me to catch fire and Victoria didn't stop. Every time a scream escaped me, her smile grew larger.

"How does it feel now?" Victoria asked when she finally stopped.

My arm was in throbbing pain and it felt like it was still burning. I tried to dig my arm into the dirt in hopes that the coolness of the dirt would ease the pain a bit.

I still didn't answer her though. Giving her the satisfaction that she wanted would just make it worse.

When Victoria understood that she wasn't going to get an answer, she forced me back on my face and tied chains tightly around my arms. I grimaced in pain because the chains were rubbing against my burns. Victoria grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me against a tree.

I could have broken the chains easily but if I did, the torture would only get worse. I turned around so my back was against the tree and I was facing Victoria. She was a few feet away from me and by her stand, I could tell that she was about to attack.

I turned by head towards the tree and closed my eyes, bracing for the attack, but nothing came.

I opened up my eyes and saw that Victoria had slammed across the forest and into a tree. Riley was crouched over her, trying to help her up. I took their moment of distraction to try and get away. If I got out of the forest and into civilization, she would probably not come after me when there are so many witnesses.

I didn't wait any longer or else I would miss my chance. I bolted through the forest and waived in and out of the trees. I could hear the sound of Victoria and Riley coming after me. I pushed myself even faster. I could hear the faint sound of cars in the distance and I just had to get to it. As long as there are witnesses around, Victoria wouldn't try anything, not unless she wants a visit with the Volturi.

When I finally broke out from the cover of the trees and onto the busy highway, I let out a sigh of relief. I looked back into the depths of the forest, I caught a glimpse of fiery red hair and I knew that she wouldn't be giving up.

The question now was, where was a going from here? My first instinct was to run away, but would I be able to make it? I wanted to go back to the Cullen's so badly but would it be fair to be putting them in even more danger?

After walking at a very slow pace on the side of the highway, I decided to head back to the Cullen's and at least warn them. If I did end up putting them in danger, I would leave and let Victoria have her fun.

I took a risk and went back into the cover of the forest. I knew that it was a very big risk by going back into the forest but I couldn't stand to have more cars slow down a bit just to take a look at the girl walking on the side of the highway with her arms chained behind her.

I didn't go very deep into the forest and I kept to the side of the road so I knew where I was going. It took quite a while actually to get back to Forks. Wherever it was that Victoria had taken me, she made sure it was far away.

I slowed down and stopped by Charlie's house on the way back to the Cullen's. I stepped out of the forest cautiously and peered into the kitchen window. Sure enough, there was Charlie, sleeping on the kitchen table with countless newspapers surrounding him. I took a better look at the newspapers and the headline of all of them were about, well… me.

They were all talking about my mysterious disappearance and how I was confirmed death after the third day.

Charlie didn't seem to be in _that_ bad of a shape. You could tell he was still a giant mess though. Charlie would be okay in time, that I knew. But as much as you don't want it to, life moves on and you have to move on with it.

I said my final goodbye to Charlie, knowing that it would probably be the last time I see him. It took all my strength not to break down right then and there and run to Charlie, but I also knew that it would only make it worse if he saw me.

I followed the all to familiar road back to the Cullen house. I felt a big wave of relief wash over me when I got to their driveway. I ran at full speed towards the house and stopped abruptly at the door.

What would happen when I went in? How will they react? And most importantly, is Edward still there?

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger there! And so sorry for lack of update!**

**This isn't exactly my favorite chapter but I'm proud that I got it so long! And you might think this chapter is stupid but I actually had a bit of fun writing it. And you might think some of it was confusing (the Victoria being across the forest will be explained maybe in the next chapter?) Thanks for sticking with me even through the pathetic chapters like this one!**

**Review  
~Mockingjay0916 **


	15. Overprotective Fool

When I look at you,

I see forgiveness,

I see the truth.

You love me for who I am,

like the stars hold the moon.

Right there where they belong,

I know that I'm not alone.

-When I Look At You (Miley Cyrus)

(Sorry, had to use that song, just finished reading and watching the _Last Song)_

**BPOV**

I knew that I could have easily broken off the chains that held my arms behind me, but I didn't. Every time I tried, the searing pain in my arm would shoot through me and I would have to stop.

Seeing that I didn't have use of my arms, I had knocked on the door with my left shoulder and upper arm. In order to do this, I had to turn so my left arm was near the door and gently swinging it against the door.

My left arm hadn't even left the door when it suddenly flew open. I froze and looked up. Standing directly in front of me was none other than Edward. It felt almost like my non-beating heart had started to beat again.

Edward looked shocked at first but then a smile started to grow across his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. But his smile went away as fast as it had come. I didn't know why his smile had disappeared at first but I followed where his eyes were leading and understood immediately.

He was looking how dirty I was and why my arms were bound behind me.

I didn't want to stand outside anymore so I slipped into the house. Everyone was already in the living room and once I walked in, all of them seemed to be overjoyed.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Esme asked.

I took a breath before I answered her.

"Victoria," I simply said.

I heard everyone gasp and Edward growl behind me and I kind of touched me to know that he still cared.

I didn't want to let them know all the things that I had gone through with Victoria. I've already caused them enough pain. So I edited.

"She tried to kill me, but I got away. I don't know how I got away, nor do I care really."

Everyone was still looking at me and it was starting to annoy me, just a bit, but honestly, I didn't mind.

"I know it was very inconsiderate of me to come back and put you all in danger, but I just didn't know where else to go. Victoria won't give up and I know that."

"Bella, listen to me," Esme demanded. "You are family and there are no excuses when it comes to family," Esme said in a firm and final voice. "Now, go and relax, we'll call you when everyone is done packing."

I couldn't say anything to that. Everyone left the room, leaving me alone. I didn't really have anywhere to go so I just made my way out the back door and sat on the slight hill in the backyard with my back to the house.

The sun's rays could be seen but not yet the sun. I had started to fidget with the chains, still wrapped tightly around my arms. Every time I tried to pull myself free, the chains would just dig deeper into my arm and I would stop and try again once the pain in my arm numbed a bit. I knew that it was useless, trying to get the chains off when it hurt so much, but it just gave me something to do.

"Would you like some help with that?" I heard the most recognizable and soft voice say from behind me.

I turned around and there was Edward eying the chains. I gave him a slight nod and he came over to me. He knelt down behind me, took hold of the chains with his two hands and with one pull, it broke. I winced a bit though because of the shooting pain that had run up my arm when he did that.

"Thanks."

Edward just gave me a slight nod and sat down beside me. We didn't say anything. We both just watched as the sun started to peek out above the tree tops.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward broke the silence.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong," I countered.

"Didn't do anything wrong," he scoffed. "I wish."

"Edward-" He cut me off.

"I lied and left you. I insulted you. I cheated on you… Bella I truly am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. Tanya isn't more than a friend… a cousin. There is no way I can possible express how sorry I am and because of that, I will try and do everything-" I cut him off this time.

I didn't cut him off like he had cut me off, but if you ask me, it was more effective. I didn't want to hear him blame himself anymore so I took a chance and kissed him.

The sensation that I got when I kissed him was the same, no, it was better than when I was human. He had had to constantly think about not killing me then, but now, we were finally equal.

Edward stayed still for a moment, shocked. But then he kissed me back.

I broke off after a few more moments.

"There's just something about you, Bella Swan. Every time I'm with you, I catch my breath," Edward whispered.

I couldn't say anything to that as Edward gently put his fingers under my chin, tilted my head up a bit so I was looking in his eyes and then leaned in and kissed me again.

This time, like the last time, wasn't urgent. It was gentle and sweet. It wasn't like our kisses from the last month we spent together when I was human. Those were urgent and full of passion. These were sweet and all we needed, for now.

"You're lucky you're cute, Cullen," I teased lightly.

Edward just chuckled a bit when I said that. He came in and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"How I ever got myself to leave is a complete mystery. But I do have to say that I don't regret any of it or we might not be here right now," Edward spoke softly.

"Really?" I asked. It wasn't exactly what I had expected Edward to say.

"Really what?" he questioned.

"You just said that you don't regret leaving. Don't regret anything that's happened. I faintly recall you saying before that you wish you could take it back, or at least something along those lines."

"Yes, I do wish that things had ran a bit smoother, but would you redo any of it if you had the chance? Would you go back and stop me from leaving? What about going back and not accidentally coming into my room?"

Now that I thought about it, he was right. I guess that when you are in the situation, you would want nothing more than to redo something. But when everything is over and you look back on what had happened, you realize that it wasn't actually all that bad or in my case, it led to something that I would never want to give up no matter what. Right now, right here.

Edward took my silence as a yes.

"Please don't cut me off this time and please don't be mad but I really want you to know what _really_ happened," Edward pleaded. I just gave him a slight nod to proceed. "After biology, I went home early and when I got home, I was alone in my room but then Tayna came in. I swear that I didn't know she was coming. She tried to comfort me as only a cousin can do but then everyone else came home and Emmett and Rose were being… well… Emmett and Rose. Jasper, we found out later, kind of lost control and that's what happened between me and Tayna," Edward explained sincerely.

"I really don't care how it happened, I just care about what it meant and what it did to us."

"I swear on my life… no, existence that it didn't mean anything. What it did to us on the other hand, why don't you tell me?"

I took a breath, thinking about what I was going to say.

"Just promise me something."

"Anything," he swore.

"No matter how hard things get and whatever the future throws at us, you won't overreact and know that we can handle it together."

"I, Edward Cullen, swear that I will _not_ overreact."

Right after he said that, I came in once again. But this time, it was more like our old kisses. It was longer than the last few but just as nice.

One of his hands went to my waist and I swung my left are over his shoulder, but when I put up my right arm, the pain from the flame shot through me again and I winced and broke away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I shou-" I cut him off again.

"Edward," I simply said, still caressing my arm.

"Sorry, overreacting," he apologized.

"But it's fine with me. It's part of who you are and you wouldn't be Edward without being an overprotective fool," I beamed.

"And as your overprotective fool, I say that we go see Carlisle about that arm." I just nodded in agreement.

We both stood up from our spot in the backyard. The sun was now above the tree line and was starting to make its way up the sky.

Edward wrapped an arm around me and led me back into the house. I felt so good to be back in the familiar embrace of Edward.

The living room was almost filled to its capacity with boxes. A majority of the boxes had Alice's name on them and they all seemed to be boxes for clothes. Edward continued to lead me up the stairs and into Carlisle's study. He was nearly a blur as he ran about the room packing. He stopped though when we walking in.

"Glad to see you two back together," I smiled. This would definitely be one of those times when I would have been given away by a blush, but thankfully, that wasn't possible anymore.

"Yes, sorry to disturb you but Bella's arm doesn't seem to be in the best condition and we wanted you to take a quick look," Edward explained.

"Of course."

I held out my right arm for him to examine. It was really dirty, as was the rest of my body, but my arm was a weird yellowish color where the fire had burned it and it no longer looked smooth, it looked rough. But it didn't look nearly as bad as it felt. Carlisle gently placed a hand under it but when we made contact, I winced in pain.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure but I think that if you just give it time, it should go back to normal, or at least close to normal. Can't do anything about the pain though. But if you would like, I can give you a human arm sling for now to help relax and keep it away from things that might possibly cause you more pain," Carlisle offered.

"Thanks," I said.

Carlisle passed me a sling and Edward put it on, not without pain though. I guess it was an improvement but a minor one.

Edward and I went back down to the living room and found Emmett and Rosalie there along with Jasper and Alice.

"Hurting yourself, even as a vampire, Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Oh shut up," I hissed.

"If you would like, I can go at you with a flame as well," offered Jasper.

"Don't you dare touch my husband," Rose warned.

With everyone back together, it felt right again. Even with Victoria hot on my trail, I knew that I at least wasn't alone.

"Time to go," Esme announced as Carlisle came down the stairs with the final boxes.

Everyone picked up one or two bags and headed for the door.

"I called and they said that they'll pick up the boxes later today and they should arrive maybe late tomorrow," Esme told everyone.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward when we were in his Volvo and off to the airport.

"We have a house in Nova Scotia, Canada. I quite like it up there actually."

When we made it to the airport, all the Cullen cars filed into a special garage. I followed as Edward handed his keys to the only other person in the garage.

"I expect there to be not a single scratch while it's being shipped," Edward warned the guy. He inflicted pure fear into the poor guy and all I could do was offer him a smile.

We boarded the plane about an hour and a half later. Once we took flight, I looked down at Forks one more time as I awaited our next adventure to come.


End file.
